Not Just a Dream!
by blackrozen21
Summary: You bought a sliver ring from a mysterious man and decided to wear it. when you fell asleep, the next morning, you find yourself in the Hetalia world which was your wish. Is it all just a dream? Reader insert which means, nationxreader but mainly Englandxreader. Rated T just incase. Read and enjoy!
1. When wishes come tue just like that

Chapter 1

When your wish came true just like that…

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any if these characters and etc. yada yada.**_

**AN: well, this story is just another thing that came up in my mind suddenly. I thought it would be interesting. I kinda like it when using the reader's POV so here it is again! blackrozen's crazy imagination has strike again! Hope you like it!**

**Sorry, this story used to be second person POV but was changed to follow the rules. I'm sorry if it sounds weird but please use that little voice in your head when you read to tell you that I refers to you. Thank you.**

Your POV

I was alone in my room sitting in front of my computer/laptop clicking my mouse. I smiled to myself looking at the Hetalia pictures full of hot guys and watched Hetalia. I kept on browsing for pictures not realizing how long I have stayed there. It was 1 AM, and tomorrow was school day. I wish I could not leave the computer. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling.

I sighed and thought, "Haaa, how I wish I could meet the Hetalia characters. Even better I want to go to their world, I bet it'll be good. Peace and happiness…. Even if it was one day… no….. just a dream would be enough." slowly, my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

The next morning I was forced to wake up by my alarm clock and went to school. While I was walking to my school, I noticed a man crossing his legs sitting on the floor. He covered his body with a velvet cloth covering his head too. Only his mouth could be seen. He has a silver ring on the floor in front of him. I got kind of creeped out and decided to just quickly pass him.

"Miss _, yes?" the man called.

I halted and slowly turn to him. "How d-do you kn-know my name?" I asked scared.

"Oh, I know everything miss. Including what you are thinking." The man grinned.

"I-I'm going." I turned back and continued to walk.

~TIMESKIP~ to dismissal.

I was on my way back home when I noticed the man from before. I stopped and tried to find another way. No use, there is no other way. I held up my bag covering my face and walked quickly passing him.

"Now, now, miss _, I didn't have a chance to talk to you properly." The man grinned widely.

"What do you want, please stop bothering me you're scaring me." I sighed heavily.

"I don't have any intention to scare you. I'm here just to offer you my special ring. Just ten bucks." He handed me the ring he had.

"Um, no thanks I don't need it plus its silver right? Ten bucks looks fishy."

"Hmm? I'm sure this will be worth of your time _and _money. I guarantee you won't regret your choice." He grinned even wider.

"Okay, here's the deal. I buy your ring, you leave me alone forever yes?" I suggested.

"Whatever you want."

I gave him ten bucks and took the ring. I continued on walking back examining my new ring then stuffed it to my bag.

"Oh, thanks fo-" I turned back looking puzzled that I couldn't see the man anywhere around.

I tossed my bag to the bed and took a shower._ I wonder what I should do to that ring... Yeah, I'll just give it to my mom for mother's day._ I sat on the bed as I was drying my hair with the towel. I rummaged my bag and took out the ring. _It looks kinda pretty…. Maybe I'll wear it for a while._ I wore the ring and opened my handphone starting to text message. As usual, slowly, I fell asleep without knowing it.

_Ugh, its morning already? I _opened your eyes. My eyes widened and I stood up immediately shocked looking at the vast bowl of plain white space. I couldn't see any end. It felt like I was floating. No floor. I stood up and looked around.

"Hello? Anyone here?" my voiced echoed.

I felt a chill rushing down your spine. In instinct, I ran as fast as I could. But it was useless, there was no end. I started gasping for air getting exhausted.

"KYA!" I shrieked as I tripped and fell down knocking myself unconscious.

"Ooowww….." I rubbed my head after I finally gained consciousness. _What the hell happened? What a wild dream was that!_ _Wait, why am I in the garden? No my garden's not this huge. Is that a house? No, it's a mansion! Its really huge! Where the hell am I? why is my clothes all tattered up? i'm like half naked right now! I need to sneak up to that house and steal some clothes. I have no choice._

I stood up holding my tattered clothes covering some exposed part of my body and sneaked to the house. I looked for the front door and found out that it was too risky going from the front door. I decided to go in from a window. I was relief when I saw a window and sneaked there to examine the window. I put my hands on the handled praying that it was not locked. _Lucky!_ I opened the window and took another look around, I went inside quickly and closed the window back.

I was inside a bedroom which was another advantage because I needed clothes. The room was like a shipwreck. Random stuff are on the floor, table, bed even bathroom! I searched around for some clothes until I realized, _these clothes, they are definitely uniforms and they are very familiar. _My jaw dropped as an image of Italy came up in my mind. _No no probably just a big fan of Italy that this person buys the uniform._ I shook my head. I found a blouse based on the size, it was boys'. I couldn't wear the pants as it were too big. I grabbed a pair of boxers with a picture of spaghetti on it. I shrugged and put it on.

I was about to open the door, when my curiosity possessed me. I decided to take another look of the house as I implied that no one was home because the room was empty. I crept slowly and halted as I heard a faint noise coming from the kitchen. _They are coming this way! Hide! Hide! Bathroom!_ I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door open. I didn't look front causing me to clash onto someone.

"I'm sorry…" I looked up to look at the person.

No mistaking it was Japan with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked shocked but my face was just….. priceless.

"A-a-a j-j-ja-ja-" Blood splurted out of my nose even before I could finish my sentence as my fangirl insticnts kicked in. I fainted in a minute.

I gained consciousness and stood up._ Okay… that dream was kinda awesome… I could see japan barely with clothing._ I grinned to myself blushing recalling the picture of Japan half naked.

"Eto…. You have blood flowing out of your nose…." A familiar voice said.

I looked at my right and saw Japan, Italy and Germany sitting next beside me. No mistaking it was definitely a dream.

"Ahahaha… I'm hallucinating." I laughed to yourself.

"Signora~ who are you?"

"I'm seeing Italy talking to me. He looks really real haha" I smiled poking Italy's cheeks, I stopped for a while pokerfaced "YOU ARE REAL!" I jumped back.

"Ve? I am real…." Italy pointed to himself.

I fainted… again….

"Ve~ I think we should wake her up now Germany!"

"That will be a good idea."

"I agree."

You heard faint noises beside you. I woke up and saw Italy staring at me.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed and started hitting Italy.

"Germany! Germany! Help me! I'm being attacked!" Italy held his head with both his hands crying.

"I'm sorry…." I stopped.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Germany asked.

"Huh? What? I don't even know this is your house! Where am I anyway?" I looked around.

"You are in Berlin. Germany's house." Japan said.

"What? Berlin? Me in Berlin?" the three of the nodded "EEEEEHHHHHHHH?" my voice echoed.

**TBC!**

**AN: How do you like it? The next chapter will be coming soon! Look forward to it and I hope you liked this story! See you in the next chappie :D!**


	2. Just some fangirl instinct

Chapter 2

Just some fangirl instincts

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia etc.**_

**AN: Here's the new chappie! Enjoy!**

"I don't believe this! I was in my room I remember clearly!" I held my head with both of my hands trying to arrange everything in my mind.

"Well, you are here. Perhaps you sleep walked here." Germany suggested.

"That's impossible." I shook my head.

"Okay, how about we ask you some questions and you answer honestly. It will help." Japan stood up "Where are you from? What brought you here and how did you get here?"

"Well, I am from (road name). I have no idea what made me go here and I also do not know how I got here but I needed some clothes so I broke in from Italy's room window I guess." I recalled.

"She is not from around here doitsu-san." Japan whispered to Germany.

Germany nodded. "Are you one of the Allies?" Germany questioned me and glared at me with his razor sharp eyes making me jump scared.

"A-allies? You mean t-the a-allied forces? England, America, China, France and Russia?" I stuttered.

"You know them! Are you one of them?" Germany's voice rose.

"I wish I was, I mean uh, no I'm not." I looked away smiling.

"This girl is so suspicious." Germany whispered to Japan.

"Ve~ what's your name signora?"

"Hm? My name is _!" I said cheerfully.

"Doistu-san, Italia-kun, we need to go to the world meeting soon." Japan reminded them.

"Right, but can we leave her here?" Germany asked with the she-is-kinda-dangerous face.

"Um, if you don't mind I need a shower and um, some clean clothes. I can clean up your house as return?" I suggested.

Germany thought for a while. "Okay, but you must keep a promise that you are no one suspicious or anything like a spy from and country!"

"Yes sir yes!" I saluted.

"You can borrow my clothes since I am the smallest but it may not fit you perfectly. And the shower is in the bathroom you barged in before. We leave the cleaning to you _-san." Japan blushed a little probably recalling the moment he was exposed to me.

"Thanks a bunch guys!" I waved my hand as they left.

_Okay first, I'm gonna take a shower then clean up this mess._ I went to Japan's room and searched for clothes. I stopped for a while. _I am going to use Japan's clothes…. His clothes….. which has already been used by him…. I am going to use the same clothes which has been used by him!_ I was just sitting there holding a white blouse, face all red, and smiling like hell. _Snap out of it!_ I put on the blouse and searched for pants. They are still too big. Looks like there was no boy the same size as girls'. I had no choice but to use boxers again.

I grabbed the mop and was ready to clean up. I started at Germany's room, but as expected it was freaking clean and neat so was Japan's. But I remembered how Italy's room looked like. I went inside the shipwreck like room and spent about two hours cleaning it up until its squeky clean. _Who said I suck at house chores?_ I proudly thought. I did the dishes and everything. At last I was done cleaning the endless house. _Phew, I'm gonna get some rest. Hey, come to think of it why is the ring golden? I remember it was silver. Hm? I missed a room? Wonder who's room this is._ I entered the room, it was messy but not as messy as Italy's._ I guess I'll clean this room too whoever this room is._

"WEST~ BRUDER IS HOME~!" I heard a familiar voice coming from the front door.

_Oh no, its Prussia. I better get out and greet him before he finds me suspicious when he finds out I was in his room. _Stomp stomp stomp Prussia's footsteps going up the stairs could be heard. _Ooor, I could hide first, again. _I looked for a place to hide but it was too late, Prussia was outside the door. I dove behind the bed it was the best place so far.

Prussia entered the room and he took off his coat. As soon I got the chance to move, I quickly sneaked behind the bathroom door which was opened I kept watching him. _Oh hell no, please don't. _I covered my mouth.

Prussia's POV

"Looks like west and the others are in the world meeting. I forgot bout' that." I talked to myself.

As soon as the awesome me entered my awesome room, I had this feeling that I was not alone. It was scary even for the awesome me. But whatever, I decided that it was just a feeling. I started undressing my uniform is just too hot and awesome. So I decided to change to something more comfortable since I was going to stay home for the rest of the day. I unbuttoned my shirt and was about to open my pants until. Splurt. I heard something weird coming from the bathroom.

The unawesome thing is that it kind of creeped me out. I quietly took my awesome sword and sneaked to the bath room to see what was happening. I gathere all my awesomeness and opened stepped inside.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" I shouted in horror as I saw a girl fainted on the floor covered with blood "Are you alive? Are you okay?" I awesomely tried to wake her up.

Weirdly, she fainted smiling as wide as hell and her face was all red. It seems that the blood came from her nosebleed. I hope she didn't die due to loss of blood. Perhaps she is a country. Something just so awesome came up into my mind. _WEST FINALLY GET A GIRL TO SLEEP WITH HIM! DON'T TELL ME THIS GIRL IS A COUNTRY! MAYBE HE IS MARRIED TO HER ALREADY! _I awesomely carried her, oh wait she need new clothes.

I decided to change her clothes. But, she is a girl, she could be west's girl. And if I change it for her it means, she is cheating on me. I just stood there and froze. Blast it! I'll just bring her to west like this! I carried her and brought her to the meeting west was at.

BAM! I slammed the meeting room door open.

"WEST~ YOU FORGOT TO BRING YOUR GIRL~!" I rushed inside.

West was in the middle explaining his presentation and he just facepalmed when he saw his awesome bruder. The others just jaw dropped looking at the fainted girl.

"GERMANY HAS A GIRL?" everyone shouted (excluding Italy, Japan and Russia).

"Veeee! Signora _ is covered in blood! Germany help her!" Italy yelled in terror.

"Kesesese~ don't worry Italy, she just have nosebleed."

England's POV

I cannot believe that Germany actually has girl. The meeting is ruined, this always happens. We gathered around the girl who Italy calls _. We laid her on the couch. She was quite pretty, but I have never seen her anyway.

"Do you mind explaining this Germany?" I asked irritated.

"My pleasure. First of all, she is not my girl. And we don't know what got her here and what she is doing here. She said that she is from _. I have never heard of such place though." Germany explained to us.

I was guessing that this girl is a country. If she is then, perhaps I could take her and make her a part of me. She didn't wake up but I'm pretty sure she's still alive. We decided to wake her up since she was not waking up after thirty minutes.

"Shall I wake her up with my sink?" Russia smiled. That guy is really nuts I tell you.

"NO ARU!" China held him back.

"Let's just splashed her with water." I suggested.

Your POV

"Cough, cough!" I woke up in an instant as soon as water was splashed to me.

The first person that I saw was England holding a bucket.

"IIIGGGYYYYYYY~!" I jumped to England and hugged him it was just reflex really.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" England yelled pushing me.

"Hm? Who brought me here? I remember I was hiding from Prussia until I had a major nosebleed because of how _smexy_ Prussia was undressing." I said bluntly.

"You were peeking on the awesome me? That is not awesome man!" Prussia blushed.

But my attention was brought to the Allied forces. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. Real life Hetalia characters surrounding me. Felt like heaven.

**AN: Thanks for reading until here! How do you like the second chapter? Well, next chapter coming soon so look forward to it! I'm kinda forgetting about the ring for a while there when the idea of Prussia stripping came out. heheheXD.**

**Prussia: Not awesome man! Why did you make me strip in front of the readers?**

**Me: cuz u are just drop dead smexy XD! And Japan was also barely with clothing in his first appearance.**

**Japan: My pride is lost….**

**Me: Cheer up! It was fan service!**

**Prussia and Japan: … fangirls are kinda scary…..**

**Me: I know right? See you in the next chappie guys! :D**


	3. Spending the night in England's

Chapter 3

Spending the night in England

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hetalia characters and hetalia and so on.**_

**England: Wait, why are you fangirls spending the night in my house?**

**Me: You'll find out if you read Iggy and be thankful I'm getting you a girl to sleep under the same roof.**

**England: What the bloody hell? Iggy? **

**Me: Ja, it's your nick name, cute eh?**

**England: I don't have a bloody nick name!**

**Me: That's why they made one. Stop being so tsundere Iggy, well but hundreds of fangirls like you that way….**

**England: Stop call-**

**Me: Here's the new chappie guys! This is for you Iggy fans out there! XD**

I couldn't help myself but smile as wide as hell like an idiot sitting on the couch watching the Hetalia characters having their meeting. My eyes were locked on England as I was one of his biggest fans. I liked all the characters but I was interested in England at that time._ Right! The ring why is it golden now? Ah, who cares? I really got what I wanted most. _

The meeting was finally over. But the nations didn't go home. Why? They wanted to interrogate me. They surrounded me and began asking questions.

"Okay, you better answer us properly _!" Germany held out his whip "Why are you here?"

"I told you I don't know."

Germany whipped his whip right on the couch beside me. I let out a squeak, terrified.

"I swear!"

"Fine, are you a nation?"

"I wish I was- eek!" Germany hit the couch right beside me even harder. I started to sob "N-no I-I am n-not. P-please don't h-hurt me."

"WEST!" Prussia yelled.

Germany was shocked when he saw mein tears "I-I'm sorry is just that, I never interrogate a woman before… I don't know what to do…"

"Doitsu-san! It is not appropriate to make a girl cry! Even if she is dangerous!" Japan scolded.

"Yeah Germany! Don't hurt her!" Italy added.

"Don't even scare her you bloody idiot!" England snatched the whip.

"It's okay," I smiled at Germany "I'll tell you everything kay? I am not from this world or even if I am, I am not from around here, not from this era. Back in my world, there is a show or as Japan know Anime, called Axis Powers: Hetalia. You all are the characters of that anime. I'm suspecting that this ring which I brought from this mysterious guy brought me here. He did say that it will worth my time and money well it did. I wished that I could go to your world and here I am now." I babbled along.

"Okay, so that ring you're wearing magically brought you here?" England pointed at my ring.

"I suppose so"

"Why did you buy it in the first place anyway?"

"The guy was like a stalker and we made a deal that if I buy his ring he stays away from me. Then I wore it the next thing I saw when I woke up is this."

"HAHAHA! I know! Why not give the ring to England to have him examine it? Maybe he could solve this problem he believes in this stuff anyway!" America shot out.

"Magic does exist!"

"True… here I'll give- eh? I can't get it off…" I pulled the ring as hard as I could but it was no use.

"Ve~ why not have _ sleep over your house tonight England? She has no place to sleep anyways." Italy suggested.

"Don't kid with me I only have one-"

"king sized bed!" America cut him off.

"Yeah, England-san we all only have one queen sized bed, we cannot let a woman sleep on a couch can we?" Japan clarified.

"But I have a king sized bed too…" France smiled.

"That will just end her up on being raped by you," England scoffed "I believe that aristocrat have a king sized bed."

"The problem is that we need you to examine the ring and she can't get it off plus I think Austria will not be at home for a couple of days." Germany pointed out.

"Italy?" England held up his last hope.

"I'm sleeping with fratello today."

"Fine. You don't mind do you _?"

"Not at all!" I smiled.

England and I headed to England's house.

"Okay just sit there on the couch, make yourself comfortable. I'll go make some tea for you. I need a rest before using magic."

England brought me the tea and it was surprisingly delicious. I finished it in an instant.

"Um, how about you go take a shower and get some fresh clothes? You're still covered in blood." England asked.

I smiled softly at England. "You know, you are a very nice person Iggy…."

"Don't call me Iggy!"

"Ehehe…" I giggled softly making England blush.

England's POV

_What's wrong with that girl? I get it that she is a 'fangirl' but she doesn't need to be that friendly. Come to think of it, she is kind of cute looking… what am I saying? _I walked around the living room preparing my spell book and others. _ was in the shower for a while now. But I was relieved when I heard the hair dryer. She finally came out. I blushed uncontrollably when I saw her using only my pjs' top it was a simple blouse like pj. Her legs were completely exposed!

"Why are you not wearing pants?" I turned back avoiding to look at her.

"Hm? It was too big! So were your boxers! You're not that small you know! I had to wash and dry my underwear just now! And the blouse is long enough anyway!" she pouted.

I started examining the ring but I got nothing so we decided to call it a day.

"Your border line is here! Don't go beyond it!" I made a border.

"I get it. Is this the first time you slept in the same bed with a girl?"

"What? Of course, uh… yeah it is…"

"You know I also really like you, I browse for pictures with you in it and I like to read fan fictions with you in it too. I also like the others but right now I'm really interested in you." She giggled.

"What do I look like in this uh… anime?"

"You look exactly what you look like now and you also act the same!" she smiled at me facing me.

I turned around to avoid her noticing that I was blushing, she was just too… cute and kind. How could that happen to me?

"Hey, better wake up early tomorrow, I have work-"

"zzzzz"

"Oh well, you had long day huh? Sleep tight…" I faced her and stroked her _ silky hair. I looked at her for a while making sure that she was asleep. I went nearer to her and pecked her cheeks "good night _..." she left me with a smile and I turned the lights off and slept.

**AN: I hope you Iggy fans liked it! Next chappie coming soon!**

**England: Hold it right there! Why would I kiss _?**

**Me: cuz you find her cute!**

**England: I do not- ughhh *blushes***

**Me: Excuse Iggy guys, he is just too tsundere to be true. Well, see you in the next chapter** **guys! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. The myterious ring

Chapter 4

The mysterious ring

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and etc.**_

**AN: Hi again! I'm sorry if you don't like the extra that I put up suddenly in the last two chapters I just find them fun to write and I also find them funny. This fanfic was supposed to be funny so I decided to put them in every chapter now if you don't mind. If you don't like it you can just skip them. Thanks for understanding!**

**~blackrozen**

**England: So, I'm not gonna do any fan service again am I?**

**Me: Ja, in your dreams….**

**England: I will never do anything like kissing a fangirl! Would be rude!**

**Me: They don't find it rude. They find it very…. Pleasing *smirks***

**England: I will not do any more embarrassing stuff!**

**Me: Aw, I'm the writer here, Hello? I just want to make the fangirls and you happy, admit it you like it no? There's like hundreds of fangirls out there you loves you like crazy.**

**England: I'm outta here…**

**Me: Not in my watch *pulls Iggy* Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**England: Let me go you bloody crazy girl!**

England's POV

Clink, clink. I was woken up by the sound of plates and spoons, I could smell the very familiar fragrance of my daily English breakfast tea. I turned and noticed that _ was not beside me. I took a deep breath and stood up, my eyes were still heavy. I yawned while I stretched. I reached out for my slippers and put them on. I dragged myself to the kitchen to check if _ was there.

"Good Morning England!" _ smiled at me.

"G-good morning," I blushed and threw my face away "what are doing so early in the morning?"

"Well, I'm just a stranger anyway who was very lucky to get a very nice place to sleep. I don't want to burden you so at least I can do the chores for you." She put the sweet smelling omelet on the plate "I made breakfast and some tea for us too, if you don't mind, I don't know which tea you like so I took one randomly."

"Th-thanks, and the tea is my daily breakfast tea." I sat down at the dining table.

"I don't want to eat your cooking anyway, they look scary." She said bluntly, it stabbed me really.

We sat face to face on the dining table chatting. She was smiling all the time, she was way too carefree for a situation she is in. _I feel like we are some kind of newlyweds…. I mean sitting face to face having breakfast together, the girl was the one who made it…. No! Come on England! She's not even a nation!_

"Y-your cooking is decent I guess…" I put my fork down as I was finished.

She looked at me and smiled, "Thanks! Good thing I take the cooking class!"

"You wanna take a shower first?"

"Nah, I need to do the dishes first."

"Thanks, well, if you are tired you can just leave them be." I stood up and went to the bathroom.

Your POV

_I'm falling in love with England even more! He's is really kind in the inside huh…._ I tidied up the dishes and washed them clean. _Hm, I think I will be needing some clothes, I can't keep on wearing stuff like this. I hope England would allow me to use some of his money._

"I'm going out for a while _! Take care of the house! We need to go to a meeting after that, meanwhile go take a shower." England put on his coat, as always neatly uniformed.

"Roger that." I put my thumbs up.

~TIMESKIP~

I heard the clicking of the door, England was back… With a mountain of shopping bags and some hanging on both his arms, and France behind him also carrying like about four shopping bags on each hand?

"Woah, you guys did SOME shopping alright!" I went over them to help them close the door and carry the bags "so what's the big deal?" we all carried the bags over to the living room.

"These lovely clothes here," France took out the clothes inside the bag, "are for you my lovely lady! Lucky Angleterre ran into me just now!"

"I didn't need your help frog! I can choose clothes for her myself!" England pouted and folded his arms.

"Aw, this is so sweet of you guys! I was about to ask you for clothes before!" I hugged both of them.

~TIMESKIP~

"So, did you get anything England?" Germany asked.

"No, that ring, nothing like that is in any of my books!" England looked frustrated.

"Perhaps it is because it is not from this world aru." China pointed out.

"That's possible." Russia smiling as usual.

"I believe that the colour of the ring is silver before, right _-san?" Japan looked at me.

"Y-yes, I'm very sure." I glanced over my ring.

"Did you try every trick England?" Germany gave England the look.

"Why would you ask that? Of course I did! Ask _! None of my magic works!" England scowled.

"Then that ring must be more than England's magic!" America snickered at England.

"That's impossible!" England hissed.

"I'm guessing that that ring has something to do with _-san."

"What do you mean?" you looked puzzled.

"You said that you wished you could go to this world, and the next day you met this guy and bought a ring from him. You wore it and you find yourself here the next morning. That couldn't be a coincidence now can it?" Japan clarified.

"Well, yeah."

"Why did you wear the ring in the first place anyways?" England questioned me.

"Well, honestly, I don't know. When I looked at it, I just felt like using it." I looked at the ring again.

A pin drop could be heard. Everyone just stood there thinking about the mysterious ring.

"Ve~! Maybe the ring could make wishes come true!" Italy raised his hand smiling.

"That is actually a very good theory," Japan nodded "_ put on the ring and her wish of coming here came true. In other words, _ made a wish with the ring."

Everyone looked at me giving you the look.

"I do not know any of this really!" I raised both my hands.

"I guess that's enough for today! Let's continue this tomorrow." Germany suggested.

"Agreed."

"Good idea."

"Ve~ I can have a siesta~!"

"See ya tomorrow!"

"I'm going back."

"I want to eat noodles…"

Everyone left the room. Leaving you alone. _So where am I sleeping tonight?_ I sweat dropped.

"Haaa, looks like I didn't have a time to share my ideas again Kumaichi…" a faint voice from behind came.

"Who?"

"I'm Canada…"

_No doubt! This voice its!_

"Canada~!" I glomped Canada.

"Maple! Y-you noticed me?" Canada blushed.

"Why didn't you just say your suggestion just now?" I pouted "You'll never be noticed then!"

"Well, I wish I could have but… I just can't…"

"Cheer up! Hey, do you know any hotels around here and can… I um….. borrow money?" I asked nervously rubbing your neck.

"I thought you were going to sleep in England's?"

"Ah, it would be rude to live in his place again after he bought me these nice clothes."

"Well, you can live in my house. I have a spare bed, America likes to sleepover in my house sometimes." Canada suggested.

"Really? Thanks so much Canada!" I hugged Canada tightly leaving him to not be able to breathe.

"M-maple… Y-your w-welcome." Canada tried to get some air while blushing.

~TIMESKIP~

Canada's POV

_ and I had dinner together. I find _ very kind. That was the first time someone noticed me without me talking to them. I fell really happy and I'm relieved she feels really welcomed.

"I'll go grab some pancakes okay?" I stood up and took some leftover pancakes and my very own home-made maple syrup "Here you go, I hope you like it. I'm sorry if it is leftovers…"

"Oh my! This is the best pancakes I have ever eaten! And this maple syrup is just amazing!" _ wolfed down the pancakes with maple syrup on top.

"R-really, I'm very glad you like it…" I smiled to her.

"Ahhh, how I wish I could have a husband like you who makes delicious pancakes everyday!" she sighed.

"I-I'm sure you can get one," I started to blush "you are a very pretty and kind girl after all…."

"Awww," she blushed too smiling "I really like you Canada! And a lot of girls like you too!"

"H-how did you n-notice me?" I asked nervously.

"Easy! I heard you!" _ smile at me widely.

__ is very kind to me…. I wonder when can everyone treat me like she treats me…. I guess she's getting tired and sleepy, she has been yawning for past ten minutes. We have dressed in our pyjamas anyway._

"Why don't you sleep _? I bet you're tired." I suggested.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tir- kyaaa!" _ jumped to me. A thunder striked making the windows shake.

"A-are you okay _?" I looked at _.

"Y-yeah…"

Click. The lights were out. I quickly grabbed a candle and lit it up. _ was all teary, her nose was red. TAARR! The thunder striked again. _ immediately buried her face to my chest. I put my hands on her head.

"You can sleep with me tonight…." I offered shyly.

"It's *sniff* okay…." She tried to deny her fear.

"No! you are sleeping with me today!" I said firmly "U-um, I-I w-won't do a-anything b-bad o-or p-perverted like France! I promise!" I added stuttering and blushing uncontrollably. There was no way I could leave her like that.

"Thanks again…. You are so kind…." _ muttered.

My bed was not that big causing us to be so near to each other. I couldn't sleep, just for one reason. A girl was sleeping beside me holding on to my arms hugging it tightly. _At least she is sleeping deeply now… I'm glad she calmed down. I didn't know what to do. It was the first time a girl clinged to me like that._ I needed to move my position but if I do, I may wake _ up. My head was hurting but it was worth it… _I never thought comforting a girl would feel like this… am I in love with this girl? I'm so happy someone notices me and praised me like this…_ slowly, I fell asleep.

**Canada: M-Maple! Why did you tell what I felt to _? I'm embarrassed!**

**Me: Awww, there's nothing to be embarrassed of! **

**England: I wouldn't argue with this girl Canada…**

**Me: Oh, shut up Iggy!**

**England: -_-**

**Me: you are just too cute to be true! *glomps***

**Canada:*blushes* I am?**

**Me: of course!**

**England:*facepalm* are fangirls all like this?**

**Me: you can say it that way...^^**

**AN: Well, I know you are like why is the alone time with a character always at night? Because I have no other idea…. I'm soooo sorry .! I promise the next chapter would be different! See you guys at the next chappie! Don't forget to leave a review! Tell me if I could improve. Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Visit to boss Spain

Chapter 5

A visit to boss Spain

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and etc.**_

**Spain: Yay~ I'll be the main character in this chapter! ^_^**

**Romano: Why are you so happy about it?**

**Spain: Because I have never get a lot of appearance ya know roma~.**

**Romano: Oh, shut up you tomato bastard!**

**Spain: Unlike me, a lot of fangirls melt because of you! *pouts***

**Me: Aw, don't say that Spain! There's a lot of girls out there craving for you. Where is your usual cheerful personality?**

**Spain: Really? I'm so cheered up!**

**So, here's the new chappie guys! As you can see, Spain will be main character in this chappie! Enjoy!**

"_, are you awake?" Canada shook me lightly.

"Hnn, five more minutes mom…." I mumbled waving my hand in a gesture of shooing.

"I made pancakes for you…."

"Pancakes?" my eyes opened in an instant.

"Mh hm, I hope you are not bored…" Canada nodded.

"Of course not! I L-O-V-E your pancakes! Especially with maple syrup and butter on top! Mmm hmm!" I licked your lips.

"I'm glad you like my pancakes." Canada chuckled.

We both were chatting and having breakfast just like dinner the day before. Maapleee, Maaaaappplleeee~(Canada's ringtone, I have no other idea)

"H-hello?" Canada picked up.

"Mattie! Hey, this is really urgent! Can you come ASAP? See you in an hour!" the phone hung up leaving Canada without a chance to talk.

"Who was it?" I tilted my head slightly.

"It was my loud brother… he likes to do this… sorry," Canada put his phone into his pocket "I need to go as soon as possible, there's no disobeying my brother when he does that…" Canada sighed.

"Yeah, it's okay no prob! I can stay here"

"No, it would be dangerous, I'll call someone to pick you up," Canada started to dial numbers, but most of them didn't pick up "this leaves me no choice then, I'll just ask from THAT guy."

"Yo, you reached the awesome!" Prussia's voice could be heard from the phone.

"P-Prussia, d-do you mind picking up _?" Canada asked nervously.

"What's the matter? You sexually harassed her and she slapped you and want to go away?" Prussia was smirking back at his room.

"W-what? N-no I w-would never do that!" Canada frowned "I need to go meet my brother somewhere and I need someone to look after her it would be dangerous for a girl to be alone in a house."

"So sorry man, I need to go with West today."

"Eh? I cannot bring her along! My brother is so loud!"

"Kesesese~ don't worry! The awesome me knows the person who can handle this perfectly!"

~TIMESKIP~

I was brought to Madrid and was left in the front door of Spain's house. I just stood there nervous that I was going to meet Spain. As a fangirl, I must not give a bad impression! I pressed the doorbell once, trembling.

"Coming~!" a cheerful sound came from inside the house, no mistaking it, it was Spain's voice.

The door opened and Spain was there smiling beautifully with his curly brown hair and large sparkling green eyes.

"Ah, you must be _! The girl that came from the other world! Prussia told me about you a little! Come in!" Spain opened the door for me.

"Th-thank you very much for having me." I bowed down as you don't know what else to do.

"No problem! Romano's not around anyway!" Spain closed the door.

Spain's house smelled like tomatoes, that was not strange. Spain led me to the living room and offered me to sit. I was very nervous fidgeting every now and then sitting quietly on the sofa watching Spain harvesting tomatoes in his garden which he was carrying in a basket putting them per basket in the living room.

"C-can I help?" I went to Spain who was carrying a basket full of tomatoes.

"You want to help me?" Spain's green eyes got wider.

"Yes, I can't stand watching you doing all the work while I just sit there relaxing." I rubbed mr neck nervously looking away.

"Y-yeah sure! I'm just not used of people helping me since I always do the work around here…"

"Here, I'll carry the tomatoes from the garden to here, you just stay in the garden harvesting the tomatoes." I took the basket full of tomatoes.

"Are you sure? They're heavy, girls cannot carry heavy stuff for a long time!"

"It's okay, I carry heavy books to school everyday." I put the basket on the pile of neatly packed tomatoes.

We both started working, time flied as we were having fun while we were working.

"Phew, I couldn't done this as fast if it weren't for you!" Spain wiped his sweat.

"Well, it's good to help!" I smiled.

"Here, have a taste of my home grown tomato!" Spain threw me a ripe, red, fresh picked tomato.

Without hesitation, I took a big bite. "Wow, they taste different than the ones I ate before! This taste so good!" I munched the tomato quickly.

"Hehe, no one ever say it's bad. I grow the best tomatoes in the world!" Spain laughed.

We both sat on the couch side by side. I was still fidgeting, there was no topic to talk about. Suddenly a bright idea came out.

"S-so, is everything going good in the bad trio?" I asked shakily.

"Que? Bad trio? What's that?" Spain looked confused.

"You are not friends with Prussia and France?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, that… si, si, I am friends with them." Spain nodded.

"I thought…. Well you three are called the Bad Touch Trio in my world. And I just love you guys!" I blushed a little.

"I see, so we have a group name huh. That's kind of nice." Spain smiled.

The topic developed into a long conversation. Without realizing, it was dinner time already. Spain decided to take me out for dinner in Italy's restaurant. We both sat face to face looking at the Italian menu. I tried to understand the words but it just made my face all funny looking. Your forehead was wrinkling and all.

"What is it _? You don't know what to order? Me too! There's just so much to eat!" Spain skimmed through the menu.

"Y-yeah, um, I'll have a-a," I tried to pronounce the name "I'll have this one please." I pointed at the name of the food.

"And I'll have(foodname) please." Spain gave the menus back to the waitress.

"Do you think what I ordered is good?" I asked looking scared that the food you ordered would be something weird.

"I didn't see what you ordered, since you just pointed the name to the waitress. If you don't know the meaning you can just ask me you know…" Spain resisted laughing.

I pouted and threw my face away from Spain. Spain chuckled and looked at your (C/E) eyes with his irresistible captivating green eyes. No fangirl could stand his sweet yet deathly sweet smile. _T-this kind of feels like a date…_ I started to blush uncontrollably.

"What's the matter _? Are you having fever?" Spain noticed my red face and went over to me lifting up his fringe and leaned his forehead to my forehead.

"N-no, it's j-just kinda h-hot here!" I pushed Spain and started fanning myself.

"If you say so…" Spain sat back. _But the weather is just fine._

Finally after the heart pounding moment, the food came. It turns out my dish was just pasta and nothing weird on it, thank goodness. Quietly, we both ate. We were all nervous after what happened.

"_, look up for a while…" Spain ordered me.

Without thinking, I lifted up my head and looked at Spain. Spain wiped the side of my mouth with his thumb and licked it.

"It's good!" Spain smiled to me.

"I-I see…" my face turned red looking away.

Spain's POV

As I took the piece of food form _'s mouth, she blushed. She looked really cute, even cuter than Romano! Our dinner was splendid for me. She didn't stop blushing, maybe it was because of me. Well, honestly I avoided my blushing face to be seen by her. Everytime she smiled I blush, her smile was like an angel's.

Finally the dinner was finished, we headed back to my house.

"So, do you want me to drive you to Germany's?" I asked her.

She was sleeping silently on the couch, perhaps she was very tired after helping me at noon. I carried her all the way to my bedroom and laid her on the bed carefully. I tucked her and tried my best to not wake her up. _I should sleep on the couch today, or… I could sleep with her… no, be a gentleman Spain! You're sleeping on the couch today!_ I slapped both cheeks and was about to open the door. I looked back at _ sleeping, I went over to her and bent down.

"Good night _." I softly kissed her forehead and turned off the lights leaving the room.

**Spain: What a romantic chapter!**

**Me: I know right!**

**England:*facepalms* she does that in every chapter you idiot.**

**Me: The next one wouldn't don't worry *smirks*.**

**England: Okay, what in the world are you planning to do now? I do not want to be your victim again!**

**Me: Oh, it will be a surprise alright. Better prepare for it. *evil laughs***

**Spain: See you in the next chapter! Esperamos que(look forward to it!)**


	6. When they found out about FANDOM

Chapter 6

When they find out the scariest thing about FANDOM

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia kay? And so on!**_

**England: Oh no, not again… The title is giving me a reeeeaalll bad feeling!**

**Me: It's just your feeling kay? Or is iiittt? *snickers***

**Japan: Wait I think I know what this will be!*blush***

**Me: Oh yes you do!**

**Italy: Ve~ what is fandom Japan?**

**Japan: ….**

**Me: Oh, you will all know soon… It is something you should FEAR!**

**Italy: Eeeehh? Germany! Germany! Help signora blackrozen is going to make us do something scary!**

**Germany: Just accept it, even I can't do anything, she is the writer so she's pulling all the strings.**

**England: Seriously! What is going to be in this chapter?**

**Me: Just BE QUITE AND SIT THERE LIKE A GOOD BOY AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS! *cough* sorry for raising my voice, enjoy the chapter guys!**

**AN: by the way when you go anywhere, you are bringing a luggage full of clothes England bought for you since you move like every night? **

Click, "_?" Spain peeked inside his room that was occupied by me.

I was still fast asleep not hearing a thing Spain said. Spain sighed and smiled, he went over to the bed and sat down beside me. He started to shake me lightly. Slowly, I woke up.

"Hmm, I still want to sleep…" I turned around.

Spain frowned but was his face was wiped with a smile in a minute.

"Wake up _. The other nations called us for a meeting." Spain blew right beside my ear.

"Kyaaa!" I woke up and stood up quickly blushing while holding my ear "Okay! You didn't have to do that!"

"You won't wake up if I didn't use that method!" Spain chuckled.

"So, what's the big deal? It's just 6 AM…" I looked at the clock.

"The nations have called for a meeting, not about you though. But you were asked to come," Spain stood up "I'll prepare breakfast why don't you take a shower first?"

"Ah, I'll go make breakfast! It's not appropriate for a guest to-"

"I insist, please you are a girl." Spain smiled softly at me.

"O-okay…" I blushed a bit.

~TIMESKIP~

"You ready _?" Spain was waiting in front of the door.

"Wait a moment! I might get bored so, can I borrow your phone later?" I asked.

"Eh? For what? I'm sure they have computers there."

"Really?" my (C/E) eyes got bigger.

"I'm pretty sure…" Spain scratched his head.

We both headed to the meeting place. Looks like all the nations will be there, the Axis powers, Allied forces, the Nordics too… and others… _but I really want to watch that…. I'll be bored to death if I don't open that!_

"Okay, wait here, I need to pick up Romano." Spain went out of the car seems that he need to pick Romano first.

"You are late you bastard!" Romano scowled.

"Sorry Roma~" Spain laughed, as carefree as always.

The three of us headed to the meeting place.

"So, you are that _ girl?" Romano asked me with a frown on his face.

"Y-yeah…" I tried to smile.

Romano didn't answer, he just looked outside the window resting his chin on his hand. As grumpy as always. The atmosphere in the car became really tense, but obviously, carefree Spain and grumpy Romano didn't notice at all.

"So, you guys… um… dating?" I asked bluntly.

Romano, who was sipping tomato juice, sprayed a whole of his tomato juice to Spain. Spain froze in shock.

"Yes? No?" I asked again.

"OF COURSE NOT YOU F**KING RETARD!" Romano bellowed at me.

"That would be impossible _..." Spain sighed.

The atmosphere became worse, but I couldn't do anything about it so I was forced to wait until we arrived at the meeting place.

Finally, we arrived. Spain led the way in the hall, the place was very enormous. Floor covered with red velvet carpet, the hallway was almost endless. Spain opened the big door and the end of the hall, a big room filled with nations sitting in one long table.

"You're late Spain!" Germany scolded.

"Sorry, I have someone else with me remember?" Spain and Romano sat next to each other between Austria and Italy.

"Why do you smell like tomato?" Austria pushed his glasses.

"Something happened." Spain smiled.

"Looks like I do not want to know…"

"Let's begin the meeting!" Germany tapped his papers and started to babble.

I was left in the corner sitting on a sofa until I noticed Japan had a laptop right beside him. Without hesitation, I went over to him.

"J-Japan? Is that laptop… yours?" I whispered to Japan.

"Indeed it is. Why?"

"M-may I borrow it?" I gave Japan your best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I will not be using it anyways." Japan blushed and handed his laptop to me.

I happily skipped back to the sofa. I turned the laptop on and started to type stuff. I opened the thing I have missed so much, doujinshi.

"So, this is-" Germany stopped when he heard me giggling by myself "um, excuse me _ can you keep it down?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah sure." I tried to wipe the smile off my face.

I couldn't help myself but giggle to myself as I read more dounjinshi. Each and every pairings. Finally after the four hours of resisting to laugh ended.

"_, Japan would like you to stay over at his house for the night." Germany pointed at Japan.

"It will be nice to have you at my house."Japan bowed, instantly I bowed too.

"Don't forget about it Japan." Germany whispered to Japan but I didn't notice.

Japan nodded and led me outside. I was still hugging his laptop feeling like it was mine already. There was just so many tabs opened. Japan drove to his house.

"Hey Japan, thanks for lending me your laptop! I culd die of boredom if you didn't bring your laptop!" I smiled cheerfully at Japan.

"You're welcome."Japan didn't take his eyes off the road.

Japan's house was a very traditional Japanese house, tatami, kotatsu and stuff. His house was filled with the fragrance of green tea. Japan led you to the guest room, it has a small table in the corner with a pillow and a cupboard. I went inside and looked around.

"Well, then I will leave privacy _-san." Japan bowed again and turned back.

"Ah! Wait Japan! Here! Your laptop!" I jogged over to Japan handing him my laptop.

"Ah, arigato…" Japan took the laptop and left the room.

"Haaa, boredom again…" I sighed and sat on the pillow.

Japan's POV

__-san returned my laptop, I suppose I have to open what she opened before. Well, honestly I am also a little curious about this. _I opened the history and looked for the website she logged on. _Hm? What's this? Dounjinshi? Was she reading dounjinshi? It's just doujinshi, nothing else. Well, at least I know what she did. Now, I have to send this to doitsu-san and the others, they must be waiting. _ Sent the link to the others and I was about to close the history until I noticed something. _Hetalia doujinshi… Hetalia, I heard it before… isn't it? Did she read a dounjinshi of us? Interesting… well, no mistake in reading it too! _

I opened one of the links and skimmed through the list of doujinsji. _EnglandxJapan? What in the world. _I clicked on the story signed EnglandxJapan, the cover was me and Igirisu-san standing back to back(making it up)and it was R-18(keeping it T don't worry). The first few pages were completely normal until I reached a page where Igirisu-san and I were KISSING? I clicked on the few next pages, in a minute I fainted in front of my laptop. The pictures were just… unbelievable… _What kind of madness is this? _I hope the others won't see what I just saw…

Germany's POV

I received a link from Japan and without hesitation I opened it, who knows that girl is up to something suspicious. The page appeared, it was filled with lists of titles. It seems that in was a website for reading what Japan calls manga. Something caught my eye. _Hetalia Doujinshi? _I opened category and a page filled with pictures of manga covers. _What the hell? Germancest? R-18? _I looked around making sure nobody was going to come inside. The cover of the manga was a picture of bruder topless and just staring up blushing and a hand of a man holding his cheeks(again, made it up)? I got even more curious.

I clicked the this so called doujinshi and began to read it. It was all about bruder and me, my jaw dropped when I saw a picture where I was holding bruder against the wall and kissed him? I hesitantly clicked on the next page. I just stood there froze, I don't even know if I was conscious.

Prussia's POV

I decided to disturb my little bruder, because I was bores as simple as that. So the awesome me entered west's room and guess what? West was sitting in fornt of his computer all frozen up, jaws dropped. He was even blinking or moving!

"West! What's gotten into you? You look so unawesome! Kesese~" I walked over to him to see what he was up to "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE-? Was zum Teufel ist mit diesem Bild? Ich kann nicht finden, ein Wort Englisch zu erklären, wie unawesome das ist!( what the f**k is with this picture? I cannot find an english word to explain how unawesome this is! That's what I typed in google translate anyway)"

My knees got weak upon seeing the picture, how unawesome of me!

Italy's POV

Ve~ I decided to sleep over in Germany's tonight~ I ran across the hall and barged inside his room. My face was puzzled when I saw Germany being frozen up in front of his computer with his jaw dropped. Also, big bro Prussia was lying on the floor. I think he was unconscious… I went over to them and saw a terrifying picture of big bro Prussia and Germany making out. I shrieked and fainted over big bro Prussia.

~back in the allied forces~  
"Hey, we got a link from Japan!" England called the others over.

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" America stood beside England.

"I know you bloody wanker!

"What's this? USxUK?" America squinted his eyes.

"Hm, let's just take a peek okay?" England clicked on the category.

A page full of USUK pairing popped out. America pushed England off the chair and clicked a random title in impatience.

"Hey! I don't think that's a good idea!" England tried to stop America.

"Calm down its just a comic about us." America kept on clicking next page "WHAT THE F**K?"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" England yelled tuning around blushing.

"Aw, England you sick F**k! why would you do that to me?" America stood up and moved away.

"The creator is an American…" France leaned over the table and looked at the picture "boy England! I never knew you would do that!" France snickered.

"I DID NOT DO THAT AND I WILL NEVER DO THAT!"

"Oh me! You sick F**k" America avoided the computer screen so did England.

"Mon dieu! Look Angleterre! They made one for us too!" France brightened up.

"I DO NOT WANT TO SEE IT YOU BLODDY FROG!" England pulled France away from the computer.

"Hm?

"What's this aru~? RussiaxChina?"

"Don't!"

"Wa kào! Zhè zài shìjiè shàng shì shénme?(holy crap! What in the world is this?)" China held his mouth and ran outside the room.

"Kolkolkolkol…" Russia cornered himself.

"Hey! They made one for us Mattie!" America went back and took a look.

Canada was standing beside him but nobody notices him anyway. Canada was knocked out first and then America collapsed over Canada.

~Back to Spain and Romano~

"Look Roma~ we got a link from Japan! Should we open it?" Spain called Romano who was sitting on the couch munching on tomatoes.

"Just open it you tomato bastardo!" Romano went to Spain and looked on the computer screen.

"Hey! There's a name of us! Let's take a look!" Spain clicked the Spamano tag.

"Pictures of us?"

"Let's just click whatever is here." Spain randomly clicked one of the doujishi.

"WHAT THE F**K? CLOSE IT YOU BASTARDO! NOW!" Romano turned around closing his eyes.

"Wow, Romano you really will do that to me?" Spain was having a major nosebleed.

"YOU'RE SICK! YOU PEDOPHILO!" Romano slapped Spain hard. But Spain was not affected by it, blood just continued on flowing from his nose, and he was smiling. Really.

"Wait, what's Itacest?" Romano clicked on a random doujinshi. This time he fainted.

~Austria and Hungary~

"Such inappropriate pictures!" Austria blushed as he stood up from his computer and walked away.

_Austria and Prussia seriously did that? Wow, what kind of amazing comic is this? I must ask Japan!_ Hungary was secretly looking at the computer too, blushing and grinning. Austria noticed her grinning at the computer screen, Hungary immediately continued on sweeping the floor.

_Wait… PruHun? AustriaxHungary? No way in hell…. _Hungary imagined what the comic would be like. She blushed and swing the broom faster.

~the Nordics~

It was already in chaos. Norway was pulling Denmark's tie leaving him gasping for air and turning blue. Iceland was shaking in the corner with Mr Puffins.

"M' 'ife 'n I really 'id 'at?" Sweden twitched.

"AGAIN, I AM NOT YOU WIFE!" Finland blushed and went out of the room.

The other nations were practically similar. Everyone went crazy most collapsed.

**Everyone: …..**

**Me: That's the power of FANDOM!**

**Hungary: Ah! Japan what is that called where boy likes a boy?**

**Japan: *blushes* U-um, they are called yaoi Hungary-san. Why did you ask?**

**Hungary Oh, nothing! Thanks anyway!*grins***

**Japan: Okay…**

**England: I can't deal with this any longer! It's crossing the line!**

**Me: You will… in force…**

**Italy: This fandom thing is kinda scary! *cries and runs away***

**AN: Well, Hungary will always be the mother of yaoi and Finland will always be the wife… I know this chapter is a major fail. But I'm still here hoping you liked it! I tried to be funny… it seems I can't… anyway, see you in the next chapter! :D**


	7. Investigation!

Chapter 7

Investigation!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and so on!**_

**Germany: What investigation?**

**Me: Something important… for a fangirl…**

**Germany: I don't want to know…**

**Italy: Ve~ don't be like that Germany!**

**England: Whatever she's up to its just so fishy.**

**Me: *shrugs* whatever. Enjoy the chapter guys! Oh by the way this chapter is a little over the you know, but don't worry! I will never exceed the limit!**

_Hehe… they already know about the pairings… but something is just not right…. Right! They don't seem to be in love with each other! How boring~ seeing them lovey dovey is a thing not to miss while I'm here! I_ laid on the couch at Germany's. It was a boring day, nothing to do… Until, I came up with an idea. _That's it! I'm going to investigate if the pairings actually exist!_ I stood up with my eyes as bright as ever. I decided to start on GerIta first because they were both in the house.

I sneaked behind into the kitchen, and found that Italy and Germany were there together. It seems that Italy was cooking… with Germany? _Interesting…_ I smirked and started eavesdropping.

"Italy! Don't! Don't do it here! Its embarrassing if _ see it!" I heard Germany from the kitchen.

"Ve~ it's okay Germany… its just for a while… I promise to do it fast…" I was sitting behind holding my mouth blushing.

"Italy… you're so good at this…."

My face was turning even redder. _I knew it! I_ couldn't help myself but to take a look at what they were doing.

"Ve~ I can teach you you know Germany! Its really simple!" I took a deep breath and peeked inside. _Eh?_

"Stop it! Its embarrassing to have a guest see my house messy!" Germany got rather angry.

I got pokerfaced when I saw Italy pounding a pizza dough. _They were really doing it right? Just now… _I sighed and was rather disappointed.

"Ve? Signora _?" Italy called me "What are you doing hiding there?"

"Eh? Me? Um, I was uh, um, looking for the cockroach! Yeah! I saw it somewhere here!" I laughed nervously "Gotta get that roach!" I ran away.

"But, I don't have roaches in the house…" Germany looked puzzled. They both looked each other and shrugged.

"Okay, I failed in this one… Next is Spamano! Yes! I have no doubt that they love each other!" I said to myself getting my coat.

~TIMESKIP~

I was in front of Spain's house after getting a ride from a taxi of course, you couldn't get all the way from Germany to Spain by yourself. You pushed the doorbell and the one who opened the door was Romano! _Perfect!_

"Can I come in?" I smiled tilting your head.

"Yeah sure, not my house anyway." Romano shrugged and opened the door for me.

"Who is it? Ah! _! What are you doing here?" Spain went down from the stairs shirt unbuttoned.

"I just come to visit… you guys alone here?" I asked bluntly.

"Er, yeah… we were kind of busy right now… you mind um… waiting?" Spain rubbed his neck nervously.

"Ah! I didn't expect you to be busy! Shall I go home?" I suggested.

"Its okay! You can wait in the living room! We're almost done right Romano?"

"Y-yeah…" Romano blushed a little.

"If you say sooo… " I turned around smirking.

"Let's continue shall we Roma~?" Spain and Romano went up.

As soon as I heard the door closed, I rushed upstairs and stick my ears on the bedroom door.

"Roma~ can you stop moving? Let me see it, wow, its pretty big… okay brace yourself!" I heard Spain's voice.

"It hurts you bastard!" I heard Romano moaning.

"Well, you said to do it faster…"

"Yeah, but you're too rough! Just pull it out now, it hurts so much…"

"Okay, I'll do it as gently as I can…"

"Ah! is it… out?"

"Yeah… are you okay Roma?"

I stood there listening to their conversation smirking and face all red. _This time, I have no doubt they did it… looks like I came just right in time. _I smiled still putting my ear on the door. Click. _Uh oh…_

"The splinter was pretty big wasn't it? Next time be careful in handling wooden stuff okay?" Spain smiled at Romano who was pouting.

"Yeah I know…"

"_?" What are you doing here?" Spain looked at me.

"Er, I was um searching for my keychain! I was pretty sure that I dropped it here the other day before! But I found it now! That was what I came for! So you guys don't mind me! I gotta go! Bye!" I ran down and went out.

"But I thought she came here with nothing…" Romano looked puzzled. Spain just shrugged at him.

_Blast it! I was very sure they were doing it! Okay next one… USUK! This time I shall not fail!_

~TIMESKIP~

I was in front of England's door when I heard a familiar voice from inside the house.

"America! Its too big, I can't fit it to my whole mouth!" it was England's voice.

"I never said it was small now did I? Good luck on that!" I heard America laughing.

"Aaahh..."

"Is it good?"

"Mh, ith pwetty good..." I was standing in front of the door listening and blushing.

"I told you it would taste good…Let me try!"

_Looks like Arthur is gonna get to feel it too huh…_

"What are you doing? You have your own Burger! Its your fault not ordering this one!"

_Eh? What? They are talking about BURGERS? Wait? What's that on my shoes?_

"KYAAA! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! WHAT IS THIS?" I began kicking my foot in the air trying to get the reptile on my foot to get off.

"_?" England opened the door.

"Hey _? What are you doing here?" America popped from behind England.

"Uuuhh, just passing by! I have to rush now! Bye bye!" I ran off.

"She was right in front of my door…" England looked confused.

~TIMESKIP~

"Sigh, this is so not fun…do they really don't like each other?" I walked along the crowded sidewalk. "I think I'm going to Canada's to grab some pancakes…"

I rode the taxi and went over to Canada to get some of his delicious pancakes with maple syrup. I stood in front of the door for a while fixing my hair.

"Oh yeah, harder! You're so awesome at this birdie!" _that voice… Prussia!_ I stick your left ear on the door.

"I'm tired Prussia…"

"Just a little more… that's so good…"

"It's been fifteen minutes already!"

"You'll get your turn after this kay?"

_No way, how can I forget about PruCan? They are definitely doing it! No doubt! Seriously making out in the living room? Wait, the door is unlocked…. I really want to see this! Okay, _! Sneak inside quietly! I_ opened the door quietly and snuck inside, it seems that they were enjoying themselves too much they didn't even hear me.

"Okay, you can stop now. Here, your turn!"

"Ouch! Too hard!"

I peeked inside the living room and I got pokerfaced…. Again… You saw Canada in tears while Prussia was massaging his shoulders too hard but he didn't care.

"See? My massage is as awesome as yours!" Prussia laughed.

"Who?" Canada's bear, Kumajirou looked at me.

"Sssttt!" I put my finger on my lips.

"Who's there?" Prussia looked outside the living room.

I stood up quietly and was about to leave.

"Is that you _?" Canada adjusted his glasses.

"Um, yeah! Hi!" I quickly turned around.

"What are up to suddenly popping here?" Prussia asked me.

"Uhh, I was um about to get some pancakes but never mind you know, bye!" I shut the door close.

"What's up with the rush?" Prussia folded his arms. "Hm? My phone's vibrating, who could it be?"

"You reached your awesome bruder! What's up West? Huh? Yeah… then? Aah... yeah she was here too. She was? Okay."

"What is it?" Canada asked.

"We need to go to West's house!"

~TIMESKIP~

I was in the guest room where Italy usually sleeps. I was twirling my hair, bored._ Sigh, looks like there is no pairings at all… how boring... I still can't believe it… _suddenly, I heard noises from Germany's room which is right beside.

"What the hell is he doing?" I stick your left ear on the wall in curiosity. My eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"West, I love you so much, show me more of your love! Come and entertain bruder!" Prussia's voice could be heard clearly from beside.

_This is it! _As I was listening to the voices, my face was bright red to the point where I was going to have a nosebleed. Bang! England showed up.

"Got you!" He looked really furious.

I froze in the position laughing nervously…

"I was uh, exercising?"

I was surrounded by the eight nations looking furious (well, except for Canada, Spain and Italy).

"So, what are you really up to?" England scowled at me.

"I was uh… investigating…"

"Investigating what?" Prussia folded his arms.

"I was just curious if you guys were really… you know dating and such…" I looked away smiling nervously.

"Isn't it obvious that we don't date each other! We're boys!" Romano got even more furious.

"S-sorry…" I looked down. "So… does it mean that if one of you were a girl, you could be dating one another?" I perked up and smiled.

"Well, that's possible…" America scratched his head. Everyone nodded blushing.

"I see… well, I'll not do it again okay?" I smiled.

"Ve~ cased solved! Let's have pasta for dinner!"

"I want burger!"

"We just ate it this luch…"

All of ud had a really great dinner. Back at my room… _one day, I will see it no matter what! I already have a plan in my mind anyway…. Hehe, this time I will success for sure!_

**TBC!**

**England: you dirty fangirls!**

**Me: well, its like your mind's completely clean…**

**England: O-of course I have a clean mind unlike you!**

**Me: *shrugs* suits you… well, I hoep you enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one!**


	8. The power of England's wand

Chapter 8

The power of England's wand

_**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not Hetalia and such.**_

**AN: Hiya! Its blackrozen again! Well, I'm here to thank you all for reading until here! I will keep doing my best in keeping you guys entertained. Making this and my other fanfic, "GaukenHetalia" makes me really happy:D! fills up my boredom, plus I can practice for my tests LOL! I'm truly sorry if there are any misused words kay?**

**England: you are as noisy as ever! And why is it that this chapter, the girls will be playing with my wand? And how do you know that I have one?**

**Me: Oh, you'll see…. And, everyone knows you have a wand!**

**Everyone: *nods***

**Japan: So, it is true that you are able to be an angel England-san…**

**America: That'll be so cool dude! I wanna see you in a dress!**

**England: Ugh, I hate this.**

**France: Heh, Angleterre in a dress? Don't mess with me…**

**Enjoy the chapter :3!**

Without anyone waking me up, my eyes were already opened since 6 AM. _The plan is going to go just fine, I can't afford not seeing the nations not pairing! All I have to do is just sneak to England's!_

"_? Are you awake? Would you like some breakfast?" Germany knocked on the door.

"Yes! Coming! Let me get ready!" I shouted.

I picked up some clothes and went out. I smiled and greeted Germany who was at the kitchen but as usual, he only nods and I rushed straight to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower.

"Here you go _." Germany put a plate of wursts in front of me.

"Thanks!" I smiled stabbing the wurst with a fork.

"J-ja…" Germany blushed a little.

"West! I want some wurst!" Prussia shouted from the hallway.

"If you want some then come here and eat on the dining table! How many times should I tell you this bruder?" Germany scowled.

"Okay, okay, coming…"

"This is how your daily life goes?" I stuffed your mouth with a bite of the crunchy wurst.

"Well, mostly. Either I get to deal with him or Italy or worse, both of them." Germany sighed and sat down in front of me eating the same wurst.

"I still can't believe that you are younger than Prussia."

"Well, he may not look like it but I have to admit, he is a very good bruder… he raised me remember?" Germany smiled poking his wurst.

"You guys really maintain your bonds huh?" I smiled.

"W-well, you can say it that way…"

The three of us had a very good breakfast, sadly I had to leave for my plan.

~TIMESKIP~

I was standing in front of England's house and was about to press the door bell when America made me skip a heartbeat.

"Yo _! What are you doing here? Not spying again are you?" America patted my back, a little too hard…

"Uh, hi America. I'm here just to visit, uh Germany and Prussia are busy so I have nothing to do." I rubbed my back.

"I see, well I'm here to discuss something with England! Hope you don't mind!"

"Not at all! I have no appointments with him anyways."

America pressed the door bell and England opened it within seconds.

"You're late you bloody git!" England scowled.

"Sorry man I had to grab some burgers first!" America laughed rubbing his head.

"That's why you are fat! Huh? Who's that behind you?"

"Hi…." I bent my body sidewards.

"Oh its you _. Can I help you with something?"

"Ah, nothing just bored… I thought that I could pay you a visit!" I smiled.

"Okay, sure. You can just walk around, America and I have something to talk about."

Both of us went in. America and England headed for the living room.

"Oh and _, if you come to pass by a room that gives you a bad feeling, just ignore it. Its nothing really." England turned his head to me still walking to the living room.

"Okay! You guys take _all _the time you need!"

_Perfect! I hope they will be kept busy for some time!_ I began searching through the house. The house was just too big, I was already exhausted. _Right! The wand… it must be somewhere no one would enter…. That's it! His magic room!_ I began to search again, luckily, I felt an unusual aura that came from a certain room with a different door. Without hesitation, I opened it. The room was all dim and it smelled kind of weird. I began to hear things, a chill came running down my spine. _Calm down _ its probably England's friends… the flying mint bunny perhaps…._ I searched the room clean. No wand.

_Where the hell did he put it? There's just one place left!_ I headed for his room, locked. Fortunately I had a pin with me allowing me to break in. I searched the whole room, I smiled when I lifted up the pillow. _How careless of you England…_ I smirked and picked the wand up.

Arthur's POV

I was talking with America with the issue America told me about, or rather, listening to him babble when suddenly flying mint bunny popped in front of me.

"What is it?"

"Trouble! I saw a girl with a (H/C) hair about (height) tall and has (C/E) eyes wearing (clothes)!" flying mint bunny hovered above me.

"That girl…' I faced palm.

"America, stay here I need to search for something!" I stood up and left the living room.

America's POV

England just talked to himself. Again. He kind of creeps me out, I better shut my mouth and listen to him…

Your POV

I was still wondering how to use the wand. I shook it violently and started to hit it against the wall like a toddler playing. BANG! England stood there panting and he looked really furious. I shrieked and hid the wand behind me.

"What…. Are… you… doing… here?" England panted.

"I was uh, cleaning up your bedroom?"

"Give me the wand!" England approached me.

"No!" I held the wand tightly.

"Hand it to me or I'll use force!"

"Stay away from me or I'll use force!" I hit England with the wand repeatedly.

"S-stop it! Don't do that! Ow!"

White smoke surrounded both of us. I coughed and waved my hand trying to clear the smoke. My eyes widened as I saw a beautiful girl with long blonde pigtails and glasses. Using a puffy dress with apron on it, she looked sort of like a maid… me, on the other hand, I was wearing a short white angel dress, not to mention I had wings and a halo floating on top of my head.

"I told you not-" England gasped "What's with my voice? " SHE held HER throat.

"Looks like I did it…" I smirked and poofed away.

"Come back here! You little!" it was useless, I was gone.

_This is so fun! If they don't want to pair themselves up in boy form, I'll just change one of them to a girl! I'll probably die after but it was worth for! I_ flew in the air. _Next is… Italy! There he is!_ I was in front of Italy's house the door was not even locked! _Italy… how careless can you get?_ I sighed and sneaked in. I walked on the hallway, no one seems home… Zzzz Zzzz… _Right, he could not be awake at this time._ I opened the door as quietly as you could, I found Italy and Romano snoring on the bed together. I tiptoed to them and hit them softly with the wand. Poof! _Easier than taking candy from a baby especially when two jobs are done!_ I giggled and poofed away, again.

_Next, next… Aha! Prussia! And Russia! I_ searched for Prussia and found him with Spain and France. _Not good… I have to act quickly!_ I swooped down and tried to hit Prussia but missed. Prussia, of course, looked up.

"I think something just passed by us…" Prussia looked up.

"Its probably your little bird." France shrugged.

"He's right here."

"Maybe another bird!" Spain pointed out.

_So close! I_ stood on the tree branch sighing in relief. _One more time! _I swooped down even lower causing Prussia to notice me.

"_- ow!" I hit him hard on the head.

_Hehe, I did it!_ I quickly flew up. _Last one! Wait… would it be too risky to change Russia to a girl? I could seriously die! Maybe I'll change China instead, I bet he won't change much anyway. _I headed to Beijing to find China, I found him walking carrying his wok. I landed right in front of him.

"Eh? _? Why are you dressed like that aru?"

"Sorry china…" I smiled and hit his head.

~TIMESKIP~

I flew back to Germany's house and went inside form the window. I could hear the bustling from the hallway. _Oh no! Bad timing! _Before I could find a place to hide, the four(excluding Italy, he was with Germany crying his ass out) enraged nations broke down the door.

"_!"England hissed.

"Uh, um, I can explain!" I stepped back.

"Give me the wand and everything will be fine okay?" England put his hand out.

"N-no! You have to listen to me first!"

"Just give it to me!" England grabbed my hand.

"Come on _! This is not a joke you bastardo!" Romano grabbed my other hand.

"Prussia take it!" England ordered.

"I'm still wondering that if you really was changed to a girl…." Prussia was looking at China.

"Prussia! Or China! Whoever!" England tried to keep me still, I struggled to break free.

I shoved England and Romano that they hit the ground. I spinned the wand randomly in instinct of defense creating a kind of magic. _What's happening? _As soon as the smoke cleared, in front of me was…. Cats…

**TBC!**

**AN: I know real short chapter! I had no much time! Sorry .! I hope you look forward to the next chapter! I think I know what it will be about though… I was going to do nyotalia but I don't see a lot of nekotalia fanfic, so I'm gonna make one! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See ya!**

**Everyone: Meow….**

**Me: *Glomps all of them* SO CUTE!**


	9. Nekotalia?

Chapter 9

Nekotalia?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Nekotalia and so on.**_

**England: Nya! What the hell happened?**

**Me: Well, just a little accident…**

**Romano: WTF? Why do I have paws? And I feel small! Turn me back you bastard!**

**Me: You… all are….. too…. CUTE! *chases all of them***

**Everyone: MURDERER! *runs away***

**Russia: She's like Belarus! *runs***

**AN: At last I decided that the cats could talk, or it would just be all meow, meow and it will be too hard for me. Enjoy!**

_I think I just did something really bad this time…._ I stood there speechless, not knowing what to do.

"Did you change us back? Why are you so tall and large?" England looked up.

"Um, you could say you changed… again…" I knelt down.

"NYA! WHAT THE F**CK? WHY DO I HAVE PAWS? WHAT DID YOU DO YOU BASTARDO?" Romano looked at his paw in horror.

"What in the Queen's name did you do?" England looked at Romano, Prussia and China in disbelief.

"I d-don't know…. I just did it…." I couldn't help but look at how CUTE they were.

"You bett- NYAAA!" I squeezed England leaving him gasping for air.

"Oh Iggy! You are TOO ADARABLE AS A CAT!" I didn't let him go instead hugged him tighter, England looked like he would die in seconds, no kidding.

I looked at the rest of the cat-fied nations grinning. Trust me, I really had that rape face. The nations trembled in fear, terrified they would end up like England.

"NYAAAAA! GERMANYYYYY! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Italy's voice was heard from outside.

I stood up, still hugging England cat, and ran outside. I couldn't believe what I saw. Germany and Italy were also cats. Germany cat was froze in shock, Italy cat was crying his ass out like a little baby. I dropped England cat and knelt down.

"Omg… Ita-chan~ you're so kawaii~" I stroked Italy's head.

"Why didn't you squeeze him like you did to me?" England rubbed his head with his pink paws.

"Aw, I can't hurt lil' Italy~"

"Meow, it feels so calming nya~" Italy purred.

"I…. don't… believe…. This… this is all…. A dream right?" Germany cat trembled.

"You have to believe Germany. You can blame HER." England glared at me.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't know it would turn out like this! Your wand did it!" I flolded my arms.

"I already warned you didn't I?"

"I wasn't listening…"

"This is so awesome! Everyone's a cat now!" Prussia laughed.

"You're a cat too…." I sweatdropped.

"No freaking way! This is so not awesome!" Prussia looked at his paws.

"In any case, we need to find a way to change us back! I don't want to be seen this way!" England looked at me.

"Eh? How am I supposed to know how to change you back? I thought you know its _your _wand!"

"I need to know what spell you used."

"I told you I don't know. I didn't say anything."

"I see, then what were you saying in your head?"

"I don't know!"

"This is going to take sometime." England face PAWED **(LOL)**.

"Anyhow, its better to have a sleep now. Let's continue tomorrow." Prussia proposed.

"Agreed," England nodded "so, where is my bed?"

"You're sleeping here?" Germany didn't look happy.

"You're expecting me to walk all the way home? I can't even drive now!" England protested.

"I'll take responsibility then~ you guys can sleep one bed with me!" I clapped my hands together grinning.

"NO WAY." Romano sticked his tongue out.

"Mya~ I want to sleep with _!" Italy chirped.

"Aww, I would love to sleep with you!" I stroked Italy's head making him purr.

"I will sleep in my room." Germany sighed everyone stared at him "ALONE."

"Kesese~ who wants to sleep with me eh?" Prussia offered.

"Nope."

"No thanks aru."

"No way you basatardo."

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch then…" England sighed and jumped up the couch.

"Me too aru." China jumped to the couch.

"Eh? I'm sleeping with them?" Romano looked worried.

"You're always-"

"NO" he cut Prussia off.

"Ve~ how bout sleeping with _ and me brother?" Italy smiled.

"I guess I have no choice then…." Romano blushed.

"Alrighty then~" I stood up carrying both Italy and Romano at both of my hands.

"Wait, you need to open the door for me." Germany put his paw on my leg.

"Mine too! Nor me or Gilbird can open the door! Unawesome I know!"

"Right. Night England and China~" I kissed their foreheads.

"Wh-what are you doing idiot?" England blushed heavily.

China just blushed and pretended to sleep.

"Nyaa I also want a good night kiss!" Italy whined.

"Later kay'?" I sighed and smiled.

"Wait, leave the wand here!"

I opened the door for Germany and Prussia and left them open. I went to your room and put Italy and Romano down on the bed.

"You guys wait there, let me change."(you were not in the angel outfit anymore) you took your PJs and left the room.

"Ve~ I like her brother, she's so nice~" Italy smiled.

"She turned us to this you idiot."

"I don't mind~ being a cat is sort of nice you know."

"Whatever, I'm sleeping."

I returned to the room after a few minutes and sat down at the bed.

"Ita~ here's the goodnight kiss you asked for." I picked up Italy and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks _~" Italy licked me at your nose.

"Does Romano want a good night kiss too?" I started to scratch Romano's neck.

"Wh-what? You bastard! I'm… still angry at you!" Romano blushed "But I… don't mind…."

"You're all so cute!" I kissed Romano at his forehead.

~TIMESKIP~

Romano's POV

The sun light woke me up. _What a dream… I wonder if that tomato bastard has made breakfast… wait, why can't get up?_ I found myself being squished by _'s arm and behind me was my idiot brother, which is a cat, snoring quietly._ It was not a dream huh…._

"WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY ASSES! I'M HUNGRY!" I shouted at both of them.

"Hmm… Romano… don't shout early in the morning…" _ scratched her eyes.

"Brother, I'm still sleepy~" my idiot brother whined.

"Whatever, just get up!"

Your POV

I got a headache being shouted at the first thing in the morning.

"Yes, yes. I'll go make breakfast…" I stood up lazily.

At the kitchen, England, Germany and China were already sitting on the chairs waiting for me.

"You guys are early." I rubbed your head.

"Of course! We are dead hungry!" England snorted.

"Okay, I'll make breakfast. What do you guys want?" I put on an apron and got ready with the pan.

"I'll have a tea and scone please."

"I want dumplings aru."

"I'm fine with wurst."

"Kesese~ I also want wurst!" Prussia walked into the kitchen.

"Pastaaaa~" Italy and Romano jumped to the couch.

"I'm making just one type. I'm no chef or whatsoever." I folded my arms looking at them.

"Scones!"

"Dumplings aru~"

"Wurst!"

"Pasta~"

They all looked like they were going to fight in seconds.

"That's it. Omelets." I opened the fridge.

"Eeehhh?" everyone whined.

"You don't like it? How about I go buy you all cat food?" I got annoyed now.

"Nyaaaaa!i don't want to eat cat food!" Italy began crying.

"ENGLAND WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP!" a voice was heard from the front door.

"Please don't tell me…" England shook his head.

"I'll g-go open it…" I swallowed hard.

I opened the door and guess what? That's right. A group of cats stood in front of you. Mostly enraged.

"Where's England _?" one of them were America cat.

"Angleterre has gone too far this time!" France cat furrowed his brows.

"I really don't like this da?" Russia smiled all creepily.

"Uh…. Come in you guys…" I opened the door for them.

**England: See? Now they're going to blame it all on me.**

**Me: Well, you are the one who uses magic.**

**England: It was not my fault!**

**Me: *shrugs***

**AN: I know, short ass chapter. I have my time limited for this chapter, I'm preparing for my final exams. Which is next week! I'm really scared right now! Especially for maths! Anyone help me! But I will still be able to update anyway so see you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Enter the world of cats

Chapter 10

Enter the world of cats

_**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Hetalia or Nekotalia and etc.**_

**AN: Okay, I give up. I can't handle updating everyday soooo sorry! I also need time to edit and stuff, because my works are just FULL of mistakes. But I will try to update everyday, I don't know when my teacher will become a jerk and just throw us tons of homework or give us a quiz. I'm so sorry for any inconvenience okay? Please don't hunt me down…**

**England: I hate this…**

**Me: Cheer up! The fangirls still love you! Spain help me out here!**

**Spain: Right! Fusosososo~ my cheer up charm for you England!**

**England: I don't need that!**

**Me: Don't be so grumpy now England~ you look so cute as a cat! *approaches***

**England: Get away from me! Your rape face! Please! Its creeping bloody hell out of me!**

**Me: I just want to touch you… *pouts***

**England: I don't permit you to do so then!**

**Me: Fine!**

**France: I still look so beautiful in a cat form~**

**Me: you look beautiful in any form, plus you can make anything sexy non?**

**France: Ah, someone who understands me!**

**England: You like this bloody frog?**

**Me: Why not?**

**England: *facepalm***

**Enjoy the chapter~**

"Germany! We have um…. Guests…." I watched the cat-fied nations go in one by one.

"What the heck have you done this time England? This time is just too far! Not cool dude!" America cat growled at poor England cat.

"Angleterre! How dare you turn me into this? I don't look as beautiful like this, although I have made some felines fall in love with me…"

"I want to be turned back this instant da?"

"I have tomatoes to harvest!"

"I want to make pancakes…."

"Please explain England –san."

"I am not able to play my piano this way!"

"How do I clean up?"

The nations were surrounding England, leaving England to cower.

"Its… not my…. Fault…." England squirmed his brows.

"Its clearly your fault! You are the only one using magic!" America snapped.

"But…"

"Turn us back now Angleterre! I can't live in this form any longer!"

I fiddled with my sleeves feeling guilty after I saw all the nations shouting at England but I also fear that they won't forgive me if I said I did it. I gasped as I saw England cat trembling, his green eyes were all teary. I glanced over to the nations who were already here before, they nodded at me. I hesitantly nodded back and bit my lip.

"L-listen, I…."

"Please _! Not now!" America scowled at me making me flinch a little.

"B-but, I was-"

"Can you just be quite now _? This is important!" Russia glared at me.

"Th-this is more-"

"Hey! Listen to-"Germany tried to help me but failed.

"Shut up Germany! Don't you want to return to normal too?" America snarled at him.

"M-minna, I think _-san-"Japan was the only one who knew I wanted to announce something important.

"Japan! Why are you so calmed when our situation is like this?" Ameirca furrowed his brows.

"IF YOU WANT THE PROBLEM TO BE SOLVED THEN WHY DON'T YOU ALL TRY TO HEAR THE SITUATION FIRST?" I finally snapped.

"Well, we all know the situation, we're all…. Turned to cats."America raised his brow.

"True, but you don't have to blame England! You don't even know if its his fault!" I stomped my foot.

"So, is he the one who did it?" America still asked the obvious.

"Nein….." Germany sighed.

"Then who?"

"I was the one…." I swallowed hard.

Everyone looked at me in disbelief. I sighed and picked England up trying to comfort him after what happened to him.

"I intended to turn some of you into girls at first for a certain reason of course, but the one who I turned to girls were enraged and haunted me down, I was not done with my business so I didn't want to return the wand yet." I stroked England's soft brown spotted fur "I was trying to defend myself since they were taking the wand by force. I swinged the wand around not aware that it would create some kind of magic, when it did, this is what happened…."

"But seriously… you?" Austria narrowed his eyes at me.

I nodded averting my eyes avoiding to look at them.

"Then, turn us back da?" Russia was smiling as usual.

"That's the thing, we don't know the reverse spell since we don't know what she did." England pointed out.

"Then, what are we gonna do? I mean, I can't be like this forever dude!" America looked at his body.

"I'm trying to find the reverse spell. Or at least how we return to normal…"

There was silence in the room. I couldn't help but feel guilty, this was all part of my scheme anyways. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Do they hate me now? Its all my fault!_ The silence just made me feel worse, my (C/E) eyes were about to shed tears and my lips were trembling. _Don't…. cry…._

"Its okay, I'll find a way to fix this. Its not your fault, you didn't do it on purpose right?" England looked up.

"Veh! Yes _! We'll find a way to fix this! Together!" Italy chirped.

"Guess I have no choice then…." Romano sighed.

"We will get out of this mess." Germany nodded.

"The awesome me will fix this thing! This is nothing!" Prussia grinned.

"The hero is coming to the rescue!"

"I guess I can forgive you since its an accident da? If its not then… i won't be this nice then~"

"You guys…." You sniffed "you all are so… nice…"

"Are we not in your world?" Japan asked bluntly.

"N-no, I mean, of course you are not not nice! You all are so nice uh, everywhere! Yeah!" I smiled.

"I see." Japan chuckled.

~TIMESKIP~

"I'm back guys~!" I closed the door with my foot since I was carrying loads of bags "Hm? We have more guests?" I noticed more cats in the living room.

"Hai, the Nordics came." Japan nodded.

"Phew! Good thing I bought extras!" I dropped the bags on the floor "So, uh, do they… know what really happened?"

"Certainly a careless action but its understandable." Iceland cat sighed.

"I'm sorry, really. I didn't know what I was doing…"

"Its okay! As long as everyone else becomes a cat too!" Denmark laughed.

"'s 'kay, 't 'est m' 'ife 's 'lso a 'at" Sweden glared at me with his icy blue eyes.

"I'm not your wife!" Finland shook his head sighing.

"Things like this do happen…." Norway said in a flat tone.

I was really relieved finding out that they actually forgave me for my carelessness.

"So, what's up with the shopping?" England went over to the bags and looked inside the bags.

"Ah! They are uh, toys for you guys! And some other supplies for cats…" I took out the things from the bags.

"Toys? Really?" England raised his brow.

"I figured that you might get bored because you can't do anything much in that form." I shrugged.

"Ve~ look Germany! _ bought us this cute little squishy ball!" Italy fiddles with the green ball I bought.

"Also, I figured that you won't be able to go to the toilet so I bought you a litter box!" I held up the pink litter box up.

"Wh-what? That is certainly inappropriate! How can we leave our dirt on that and have you throw it?" Japan looked quite disgusted.

"Well, you are cats. I'm human so, me picking them up for you perfectly normal no? I thought you have a dog Japan!" I put my hands on my hips.

"T-true but, its just different!"

"Look, its fine okay?"

"I will just do my business outside." Germany sighed.

"Right, you guys can do it outside. I'll just put it here in case okay?"

"Okay…" Everyone agreed.

They all had to stay there of course incase a spell has been found. But they can't do it without England's book now can they? So off to England's! England and I went there. England told me where it was and we brought it back to Germany's.

"Okay, we now shall have a discussion of who sleeps where." Germany announced.

"I'm open to anyone really!" I smiled raising my hand.

"Well, the ones that will be left out can sleep with you then." Germany sighed shaking his head.

"I assume that no one wants to sleep with the frog there." England narrowed his eyes and glared at France.

"Eh? Why not? My fur is pure white, and its extremely soft! I also smell like roses non?" France grinned. It is true, he had the most beautiful white fur.

"Yeah, and you will rape anyone who sleeps you! Especially now, we are all not using clothes!" England spat.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, I get to sleep with the beautiful lady here?" France purred and jumped to my lap.

"I don't mind…" I giggled and stroked his long, pure white fur.

"I don't think so!" England snarled "I can guarantee you, _! You won't pass a night without being sexually harassed by him! Even though he is in a cat form!"

"It is true, its dangerous to have France sleep with a girl." Germany nodded "Then, he shall have my bruder and Spain to keep him accompanied in bruder's room. Italy, Austria and me shall sleep together in my room. I guess Hungary sleep with _ since she is a girl."

"Then where do I go?" Romano asked raising his brows.

"Ve~ you can sleep with me!" Italy offered.

"There's no way I'm sleeping with that potato-bastard! No. Way." Romano declined his brother's offer.

"Then, you have a choice to sleep with bruder's room or in the living room with the Nordics and the others."

"Woah, woah, where's the choice of sleeping in _'s room?"

"_ is a girl."

"I slept with her yesterday! It was fine!"

"Yeah Germany, I'm fine having him sleep with me." I smiled.

"See?"

"I think I have a better arrangement" I hummed while thinking.

"Then, how would you prefer it to be?" Germany tilted his head.

"Okay, first of all, I think the Allies have no problem sleeping together so I suggest that they sleep in Prussia's room. The Axis powers also sleep together with Austria, Prussia and Spain. The Italy brothers and Hungary can sleep with me, its okay really. Lastly, The Nordics can sleep on the living room on the couches." I finally finished babbling.

Everyone found my idea good, especially Romano, he was happy he could at least sleep with his brother and two other ladies. The Allied had no choice since the others agreed in the arrangement, they thought that they could always make France sleep on the floor anyways.

It was dinner soon. I was the one who is going to have a hard time in this one. I knew everyone would prefer different kind of food, and they probably won't agree to eat another food. _Should I just make them eat cat food? Cats should like them right? I really have no other options here unless I want to spend the rest of the night cooking different menus for each of them._ I thought hard in the kitchen, leaning on the stove with an apron on. I was actually about to cook dinner for them when the thought of them not wanting to eat the same food I ought to cook. I decided that its best to ask them although it would somehow inflict a fight between what the dinner will be just like in the morning which all of them had to at omelets at last. I sighed and dragged myself to the living room. _Seriously, can't they all act like mature adults?_

"Uh, guys…. What do you want for dinner?" I bit your lip ready for the upcoming argument between what they get to eat.

"Its up to you, you're the chef!" America shrugged. Everyone else nodded.

I was quite stunned of the reaction they gave me. _Looks like they do know how to act like mature adults! I feel so relieved!_

"Then, I will make a surprise for you all~" I smiled tilting my head, happy that I didn't have to listen to them argue.

"Oh! I hope the surprise will be burger or fries! I prefer the dinner to be that anyway~"

"What? That is such an unhealthy food! No wonder you get so bloody fat! How about some roast beef instead? With scones or pudding for desserts!"

"I will never eat your food Angleterre! It will contaminate my taste buds! How about some pot au feu? That would be nice non?"

"I prefer to eat some of my famous dumplings than to eat your cuisine aru."

"I'm fine with anything as long as I have some vodka~"

"I want to have pasta~"

"I have decided that I shall keep silent in this conversation as it is not leading to a good one…."

"I want wurst and beer!"

_I will never EVER jinx anything again…._ _They may be the cutest things ever but I just can't handle this…. _I rubbed my temples in frustration with their voices echoing right and left arguing what they would prefer to eat.

"If you don't-" I tried not to snap by taking deep breaths.

"The hero says HAMBURGERS!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A BLOODY FAT PIG LIKE YOU!"

"Calm down Angleterre, we all will eat some pot au feu!"

"In your bloody dreams frog!"

"Should we stop them aru?"

"Nah, seeing them fight is fun da?"

"I told you we shouldn't go here! They are cats and dogs being in one small box!"

"Aw, come on now little brother, its not as bad…"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Little. Brother!"

"I'm surrounded by immature people…"

"I still want some pasta~"

"THAT'S IT! ONE MORE TIME I'M CUT I WILL GIVE YOU ALL CAT FOOD!" I snapped inflicting complete silence in the room "you all should learn how to listen to people and how to agree in one thing! I'm disappointed! Really! What kind of adults are you?"

"I don't want cat food~!" Italy started crying.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…. Upset you…" America looked down.

"Its okay now… just, sit here and I'll cook something okay?" I sighed and left the kitchen.

_I wonder what they would like… cats like… fish? How if they won't eat it? What should I cook? Something simple would be beef… or chicken? I_ just stood in the kitchen thinking hard on what to cook. I felt a soft fur bristling on my leg, I looked down and saw Spain cat circling your foot.

"S-Spain? What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"I noticed that you were sad! I can't leave that! I need to cheer you up! Here Fusosososo~" Spain sang.

"You're so cute in both human and cat form, as cheerful and charming as always." I giggled.

"I see you are a little cheered up by my cheer up charm. Well, how can I help you?"

"Its not necessary, you can go back."

"This is for last time mi chica!"

"You're really nice. Thank you so much!"

"Looks like someone came in first than me!" France was already on the table swishing his tail.

"France! I was just about to cook, would you like to watch?" I ruffled his fur.

"Most certainly mademoiselle! But helping you comes first non?" France winked at me.

"The awesome me has come to help you _!" Prussia announced proudly "Eh? What are these catsdoing here?"

"To help of course." They both synced.

"I'm supposed to help her!"

"Why is that?"

"This mademoiselle can receive help from a better chef like me non?"

"You guys can all help me okay? Look at you three! The first bad touch trio moment I see here!" I giggled preparing for the pot and stove.

"What? Bad touch trio?" Prussia tilted his head.

"Oh! It's the group name for us that _ mentioned to me before!" Spain pointed out.

"I see, what a weird name but it is kind of nice. So, what are we going to cook?"

"Well, I'm thinking stew? Everyone eats them right?" I shrugged.

"Brilliant mademoiselle! Let us make a stew ala us yes?"

"How can you do that?"

"I will guide you! I will be your guide throughout this dinner."

"I can't allow to have it cook in your way!" England and the others walked towards me "We all will do this together okay?"

"Now that's what I like to see!" I smiled.

_This in not going to an easy cook… _I turned with my heels biting your lips and turned the stove on.

~TIMESKIP~

I managed to survive all the mixed up instruction, and the stew turned out to be pretty okay! A big applause to myself! We also had a very enjoyable and merry dinner, or rather… a noisy dinner. But I enjoyed it, being around the with cat-fied people I love around me. They really know how to keep the place… merry as always. Now, we all were focused on the spell book.

"So, have you found anything?" America raised his brows glancing at England.

"I can't seem to find anything that turns humans to cats… that can… talk at least…"

"You can try the one with the one that turn to people to normal cats then!"

"No! One wrong step and it will all be much worse!"

"Its getting late you know, we should take a rest." Germany proposed.

"Agreed." Austria nodded.

Everyone decided to go with the idea. So they all went to their respective rooms (the doors were all opened). I decided to stay up a little and search the spell book. _I need to do the most! Its my fault after all! _I through flipped the pages, they were all filled with words that I couldn't understand and a page caught my attention. It was the only page in understandable language. My eyes widened as I read the page. _It couldn't be…._

**TBC!**

**AN: Haha! Cliffhanger! I'm just trying it out, hope you liked this chapter (its kind of boring isn't it? Sorry!)! I have an announcement to make so please read it!**

**Announcement: For this week and next week, I won't be able to update any of my stories. Because I will facing my big boss which is the final year examination! And my worst enemy is about to come! MATHS! So I'm really sorry for any inconvenience and since after that I would be free from work, perhaps I will be able to make my stories longer and I can update more often. So please be patient! Pray for me guys! Thanks for your understanding.**

**And sorry for any errors, I'm speeding up when doing this! See you guys!**

**Review pwetty pweasee? *puppyeyes***

**~blackrozen**


	11. The queen's order

Chapter 11

The Queen's order

**AN: Yay~ done with finals! I feel so refreshed! Not gonna talk much so enjoy the chappie~ Oh! And remember! They are ALL still cats!**

_No way…. This is this it? I_ began to skim the only page that I could understand.

_The Queen's order_

_The Chosen with the will of the mirror may cast the curse breaker, but only with the queen's command. But beware; the queen's words brings fate's clock with It. The first hour will bring a chance; the second hour will bring eternity to the curse._

"_?" a whisper came from my back.

"C-Canada?" I jumped a little closing the book and turned to Canada.

"Is this England's spell book?"

"Y-yes…" I averted your eyes "Aren't you in bed already?"

"N-no, I was from outside…. Is this the reverse spell?" Canada raised his brows.

"I guess so…. I'll ask England tomorrow…. Let's go to sleep…"

_I don't really understand but… what does it mean the chosen one? How did England not see that page? I saw him flip through all the pages…. Ah I'm beat, I need to continue tomorrow…. _I got on the bed as quite as I could because I didn't want to wake up the Italy brothers and Hungary who were snoring quietly.

~morning~

"Ve~ _! I'm hungry!" I opened your eyes and found Italy in front of my face.

"Can't you just do it yourself go hunt a mouse or something~" I gestured Italy to get away.

Italy furrowed his brows and started licking my cheek. "Come on _! Everyone's waiting outside!"

"Stop it! Your tongue is rough! I get it I'll make breakfast!" I pushed Italy away.

I stretched and let out a big yawn. I dragged went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then finally dragged myself to the kitchen where all the nation cats sat waiting in hunger.

"Sorry for the wait guys." I rubbed your head.

"Yeah whatever, just serve us breakfast now!" Romano hissed.

"Yeah be patient, eggs and wurst okay fro you guys? I only can find wursts here anyway and potatoes…"

"I don't want wurst! Or potatoes! Why should we live in the potato bastard's house anyway?" Romano began complaining.

"What is wrong with having wursts? They are nice!" Prussia scowled.

"Okay okay, I get it. No wursts. I'll just make uh, omelets…." I rubbed your temples "if you don't want it then don't eat." You gave all of them an icy glare, you really didn't want to deal with this early in the morning.

Everyone shuddered and nodded. I sighed and began to cook the omelets. I served the omelets neatly in each plate and put them in front of them. My cooking was not bad as England anyways so everyone ate it. It was quite and tense really. I glanced over Canada and he nodded slightly at me and I nodded back.

"So, uh, last night I was flipping through the book again…. And I uh found something that might help us." I looked at England.

"You understand the language?" England raised a brow.

"I only found one page that I understand, its written in English though I don't really understand what it says."

"Impossible, there is no English language in that book!" England narrowed his eyes.

"There is! I'll show it!" I went out and took the old heavy book, I flipped through the pages and pointed at the page showing it to England.

"That's a blank page…." England looked at the page.

"What? No! Look its right there!" I looked at the page, it was full of writing.

"It is a blank page dudette…." Alfred looked at the page. Everyone agreed.

"No, its right here! It says the queens order! Can't you see?" I was now banging on the book with my finger.

"Say what? Read it for me will you?" England narrowed his eyes at me.

"Okay, here! The Chosen with the will of the mirror may cast the curse breaker, but only with the queen's command. But beware; the queen's words brings fate's clock with It. The first hour will bring a chance; the second hour will bring eternity to the curse." I read the whole page.

England looked at me in disbelief the others were just confused.

"The queen's order…." England mumbled to himself "That's it! You are the one who can break the spell!"

"Eh? Me? What can I do? I do no magic!" I pointed to myself.

"You were the one who has been doing magic with your own will! You did use any spell and just did it. You are the only one who can change us back!"

"What should I do?" I tilted my head.

"I don't know its your call."

Everyone shared looks at each other looking worried.

"What do you mean its my call?"

"You have to make us do something in order to turn us back. As soon as you do that, we only have one hour time limit, after that we are all stuck like this."

"So make it a quick one!" Alfred pointed out.

"Uh… okay… but I don't want anything from you guys…"

"It must be an order! Just ask us whatever you want!" England demanded.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" I tapped my chin and started thinking. A wild smirk swept my face.

_This is bad…. _Everyone was really worried now. I plopped to the couch and folded my legs still having that smirk on my face.

"Okay, let's make this quick yes? I want you all to group up with someone, Oh wait! I decide the pairings!"

"What do you want us to do?" England got really curious.

"Silence! Let the queen finish! And NO complaints!" I ordered "Okay, Italy pair with Germany! Romano with Spain! Japan and America! England and France! Russia and China! Austria and Hungary! Prussia and Canada! Denmark, Norway and Iceland! And last Sweden with his beloved wife of course!'

Everyone went to their respective group or pairing. England looked the most devastated to find out he got France as his partner.

"Now, I want every group to come up with a pose that excites me okay? Like how Spain gets excited and gets nosebleed after seeing Romano do something cute!" I pointed at them.

"I never get nosebleeds when-"

"Just listen to her you tomato bastard!" Romano cut Spain off.

"So whenever you are ready come up! Oh! And I want to take a picture of it! Where's your camera Germany?"

"In the left drawer of the bed…."

"Thanks! Come on guys! Tick tock tick tock!" I went to Germany's room waving my finger.

Italy's and Germany's POV

"Ve~ what are we going to do Germany?" Italy was still as cheerful as always.

"What excites her anyway?"

"Veeh, perhaps something like what we saw last time from your computer!" Italy said bluntly.

"NEIN! That was a nightmare! Let's just see what the others do first…"

America's and Japan's POV

"Eto, what shall we do America-san?"

"Let's be the HERO!" America suggested.

"No… I think she want us to do something…. Kawaii…" Japan mumbled at the last word.

"so what's this 'kawaii'"? America imitated to mumble at the last word.

Romano's and Spain's POV

"So what are going to do roma~?" Spain asked while smiling sweetly as usual.

"How should I know?" Romano shrugged "Let's just do what makes you excited which is…." Romano's face turned slightly blue.

"Eh? Oh! I know how about we cuddle? I bet we'll look really cute together!" Spain said bluntly resulting him to get smacked by Romano "But what else can we do?"

"Ch-chigi! Well think of something else you tomato bastard…"

Prussia's and Canada's POV

"Okay birdie I know what to do! I got it from Japan!"

"Okay….."

Russia's and China's POV

"I really hate this aru." China sighed.

"I know! Let's be one da? It will make her happy!" Russia smiled creepily.

"BU YAO ARU!" China shuddered "Let's just do what England does later."

"I still think becoming one with me is a good idea though."

Prussia's group's POV

"What exactly are we to do in this situation?" Austria sighed. Prussia and Hungary both shrugged.

"I have observed the others and they seem to agree in doing something cute or cat like." Hungary looked at the other groups.

"Then do it we shall. We have no other options afterall. So what will we do?" Austria said dryly.

Denmark's group's POV

"I don't want to touch or even be near with you at the picture." Norway pointed out.

"Eh? Why?" Denmark asked bluntly.

"Me either…." Iceland nodded.

"Hey!"

Sweden's and Finland's POV

"Sweden? Do you have any idea what do to?" Finland looked at Sweden to see if he even knows what is happening.

Sweden just stood quite and gave his usual icy and scary glare.

"Okay…. How about we ask the others what they are going to do?" Finland tried to smile to break the tension but failed. Sweden just nodded.

Your POV

"So is everyone ready?" I clapped my hands together "So who's first?"

Everyone looked at each other as no one wants to go first.

"Why don't we go with the sweetest pair first?" i looked at Romano and Spain.

"Chigi! We are not sweet!" Romano exclaimed blushing.

"Whatever, just give me a good shot." I turned the camera on.

Spain smiled cheerfully while Romano just stood there frowning and blushing. Spain began to rub his cheeks against Romano's and hugged him. Romano was resisting to shout but he was blushing heavily.

"Wh-what are you waiting for? Get the photo already!" Romano scowled.

"You guys look SO cute together!" I took a snap of them "Next! I want to see the Nordic trio please~"

"Sure thing." Denmark walked over to you.

"Wait what are we-" Norway and Iceland got hugged tightly by Denmark.

"Well, I guess that's good enough…." I snapped a photo but in the picture, Denmark's face got squished by Norway's and Iceland's paws.

"Next please~ let's see Italy and Germany shall we?"

"Ve~ its our turn Germany!" Italy skipped happily while Germany just kept quiet and swallowed hard.

Italy hugged Germany and gave him a peck at his cheeks making Germany blush really heavily.

"That's what I want!" I smirked and immediately took a snap "I want to see Russia and China!"

Russia stood up kicked clueless China making him roll, then he squished China's belly making him choke. Russia intended it to look like they were cuddling but he was just too big.

"Aaww, that's so cute!"

"What part of it is cute when I get SQUISHED aru?"

"I thought you didn't want the becoming one idea da?"

"Okay! Finland and Sweden!"

"I really don't know if it works…." Finland sighed.

Finland got over Sweden's back and held on Sweden's neck tightly. Sweden was still pokerfaced.

"You guys ARE husband and wife aren't you?" I giggled and took a snap "Okay, let's see America and Japan!"

"Sorry for the future inappropriate action America-san."

America rolled over and looked straight to the camera, Japan put his front paws and let out a very cute meow and tilted his head. **(its cute no kidding, I just can't describe it properly)**

"You both are ADORABLE!" I quickly took a snap "Okay~ Austria and Hungary!"

Without a word, they both walked over to you and Austria actually rolled over and let Hungary lay over him.

"Rare opportunity!" I took a snap "Prussia and Canada~!"

"Kesese~ Let's go birdie!"

Prussia and Canada stood up on TWO paws and stayed that way by pressing each others' paws.

"Aw, you guys make a great couple!" I took a snap "Last one!"

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this with that bloody frog!"

"Aw, come on Angleterre, you love me admit it." France purred.

"Bloody no you frog! Just get it over with!"

France nuzzled on England's neck and England hesitantly rubbed his chin against France's head.

"Okay that's about it~" I took my last snap.

All of a sudden the familiar smoke came in again. After the smoke cleared out, they were all in their human forms.

"Oh right! The others! Did they change back too?" England raised his brow.

"It seems like we were the only one changed though, Pierre just told me." France shrugged.

"Oh well, what's done is done! You guys are all back anyways!" I skimmed through the pictures.

Finally everything was back to normal. England offered all of us to celebrate by having him cook dinner of course it made everyone ran away. But more still awaits, the fun just never ends!

**Prussia: FINALLY! IM BACK TO MY AWESOME FORM!**

**Canada: I was surprised I was not forgotten.**

**Me: Of course not! How could I forget you?**

**England: NEVER involve my wand again!**

**Me: Yeah yeah whatever.**

**France: But Angleterre enjoyed cuddling with me oui?**

**England: NOT AT ALL YOU BLOODY FROG!**

**Japan: I did such inappropriate thing!**

**America: That's normal in my country dude.**

**Japan: Not at all!**

**Me: Okay, I'll leave you guys here…. Hope you liked this chappie guys~ See you in the next chappie guys! Look forward to what happens next! Don't forget to leave me a review~ Vielen dank!**


	12. What powers do you actually possess?

Chapter 12

What powers do you exactly possess?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia etc.**_

**AN: So here we go another chappie~ enjoy okay! Looks like this chapter will a serious one. I have some sort of announcement later, or some bad news I guess…. So enjoy the chapter first then the bad news okay?**

**P.S: I'm sorry for the previous chapter, I'm so not good in those kind of stuff :'(. I just needed that to end!**

England's POV

I took a sip of my English breakfast tea followed by a bite of one of my home made scone. I just kept wondering on what that girl actually possesses. _She is just not aware in what she is capable of, what if the world she came from is somewhere extraordinary?_ It was the very first time I saw someone actually sees something in that blank page. I also never seen anyone who can control my wand it one's own free will. _She is very powerful, too bad she isn't a country. If she was she will definitely become my territory! _As soon as I finished my breakfast, I took a shower and got neatly dressed for the meeting I have called for today, I needed to discuss this matter.

As usual, I was the earliest. Usually, I had to draw drawings or some diagrams. There is no need of that now is there? Today's meeting will be about her anyways, when the hell will those bloody wankers come?

"I see you are early England." Germany, Japan, Prussia and Italy entered the room.

"Yes, I'm always early. Never late." I said curtly.

"Ve~ I'm still sleepy~" Italy whined.

"You must be attentive today Italia-kun, Igirisu-san claimed this to be very important." Japan advised Italy. Italy nodded but he won't do it anyway.

"So, you didn't tell _ right?" I narrowed my eyes at Germany.

"I did as you said."

"She obeys us easily don't worry!" Prussia grinned.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes, the other nations finally came. _I hope at least this time, everyone will be serious. _I waited until everyone was seated and was ready for the meeting. As soon as everyone was settled down, I began the meeting.

"I have called this important meeting to all those involved in the incident a few days ago because I want you all to know how strong _ could be and how dangerous she could be."

"I thought she is similar to us but she is a human, we're nations." America pointed out.

"That is what we consider. After thinking all night, God knows what she could do. Just so you know, she is the first person that has ever seen anything on that blank page and the first person that could use my wand with her own free will."

"Can't you do that too?" everyone was looking at me now.

"I still have to cast a spell don't I? And I did mention I couldn't see anything on that page."

"So what's your point?" Germany asked dryly.

"My point is, God knows what this girl would do when she finds out what she can do! Do you even know how long she is going to stay here? Do you know where she came from? Do you even know what exactly is she? Do you know what is she doing here? Do you know why she is here?" I asked rhetorically.

"Igirisu-san is right. She has that ring, she has done several things that Igirisu-san can't or we can. We don't even know what she is doing here. She could do anything with what she has." Japan was as quick as usual.

Everyone stood quite, they are finally coming to their senses.

"Ve~ but I still think _ is harmless! I could see it in her when she told us what she was doing here, how she got here, why she was here and where she was from! She was telling the truth." Italy announced.

"That is also true…." Japan was thinking hard.

"Then at least my point is that she is powerful. You know what? If she was a nation I would definitely make her mine." I said bluntly.

"Woah, Angleterre are you interested in this girl or something?" France said teasingly.

"I'm serious you frog!"

"I know," France actually was actually serious too "so what will we do?"

"I think the best thing to do is send her back." I suggested.

"How are you gonna do that dude?" America raised his brow.

"That's he problem." I averted my eyes.

"How about we just break that ring she wears da?" Russia proposed.

At first I thought that was just him acting up like break-everything-that-is-in-the-way habit. But after thinking, that could actually work!

"Maybe, that would actually do!" I snapped my fingers.

"Seriously aru?"

"Yes! That _thing _is what brought her here!"

"Wait! How if when we break it, she won't be able to return forever?" Germany reminded us of what will happen otherwise.

"Okay, this is getting hard. If we break it, either she returns, won't go back forever or will not change anything." I bit my nail thinking hard.

The room became silent, no one had any idea what do to and couldn't think of any suggestions.

"I know!" America shouted "How if, England go make some kind of portal to her world and she can go back?"

"I don't even know where she was from! I I don't know if the place she lives in exists."

"Wait! She mentioned some kind of road! She lived on a road!" Germany remembered.

"She's…. homeless?" I looked puzzled.

"No, the road has a name. I think its best to ask her again."

"Good idea."

The meeting actually went quite well. In fact, its better than what I expected! Germany agreed to ask _ exactly where she lived. Now I just had to wait.

Germany's POV

I quickly drove home along with Japan, bruder and Italy. Its not that I was worried with _, I just need this to be solved as quick as possible. I don't hate her, I just doubt that she is completely harmless, any chance can happen.

"_~ we're home~" Italy chirped.

"Welcome back guys~" _ greeted us "I made lunch!"

"Great, let us eat it together." Japan smiled, I could tell that was fake though.

We sat on the dining table, we didn't talk. It just felt so tense, but Italy and _ didn't seem to be affected by it.

"_ I have to ask something." I put down my fork.

"What is it?" _ talked mouth full.

"Can I know your full address? Like I live in Berlin, Germany."

"Oh right! I didn't tell you the country I live in and the city!" _ nodded.

"C-country?" Japan looked very surprised, so was all of us.

"Yeah, in my world its like countries. I live in (city), (country)!" _ smiled carefreely.

_I don't believe this!_ The four of us dropped our jaws, yes, including Italy. I couldn't believe what she said.

**AN: Really short story sorry! I'm not feeling well… plus having gastric pain x_x I have the bad news right down here, please read. Thanks!**

**Announcement: I'm extremely confused and scared right now. I just read the guidelines again and I noticed that reader inserts are actually not allowed. I don't know what to do! Well, if its really not allowed then I'm sorry this could possibly be my last chapter and I have to make something else. But I really hope I still can continue this story. Thank you for reading until here! **


	13. Drunken you

Chapter 13

Drunken you

_**Disclaimer: Seriously, this is getting old. If I owned Hetalia, Prussia would be the main character. No kidding. And I guess I will make Japan's seiyuu my boyfriend. **_

**AN: Yay! I'm able to continue! I had to stare at the computer like an idiot until an idea comes out. Luckily it my brain was kind enough to give me an idea. I'm so happy I could continue this fanfic~ Please enjoy this chapter guys!**

**P.S: Sorry for the long waiting! And I'm really crazy when I wrote this chapter.**

"You live in (country)? Unbelievable!" England gasped.

"I don't believe this aru!" China sighed in disbelief.

"I'm guessing that our world is… no different then?" Japan said thoughtfully.

"You can say it that way…." I scratched my head "The main difference is that my world, you guys don't really exist."

So this is what happened a few hours ago….

"Yep, I live in (country)." I nodded.

"E-eto, so there are nations in your world too?" Japan was the first one who was able to process the words I said.

"You got that right! But its just a little different. You guys are not there~"

"S-so, theoretically, we exist?" Germany tried to arrange everything in his brain.

"You can it that way!"

"Veh! We need to tell this to the others Germany!" Italy finally snapped out of it.

"Agreed."

And that's what happened. The nations find it quite odd finding out that I actually lived in a country. Well, I had to admit it, it was kind of weird. Germany immediately called for an emergency meeting right away. Since it was already late and they had another regular meeting tomorrow, we decided to spend the night in a nearby hotel. God, this is what I liked about long meetings.

"I want to be one room with any one of you!" you raised your hand smiling.

"Look, we are boys. And boys cannot be in one room with a girl like you." England continuously poked your forehead.

"But why? And what do you mean by a girl like me?" I folded my arms and pouted.

"W-well, you are beautiful." England mumbled at the last word.

"Aw!" I glomped England "But I still want to sleep with one of you!"

Everyone face palmed except for Italy of course.

"Pwease?" I gave them my best puppy eyes "I'm afraid to sweep awone….."

"F-fine. Y-you can sleep with me…." England averted his eyes since he couldn't take my attack any longer. Please, even Germany was affected by it.

"Angleterre, what do you plan to do with her?" Francis grinned.

"Nothing you frog! I'm not like you! I'm a gentleman!"

Suddenly, England's face just froze. Now the Brit just remembered that he couldn't have me one room with him. He completely forgot the consequences of losing the bet he made with America. That's right, he's sleeping with France tonight. So tonight's room arrangement will be Germany with Italy, Russia with China, America with Japan, Prussia with Canada and England with France.

I get one night to see all the pairings sleep in one room! I can't choose which one to go with. GerIta? RuChu? Amepan (sorry if its wrong)? PruCan? Or FrUk? I can't make up my mind! Then, why not I go to all their rooms tonight?

"Its okay~ I will sleep in one bed with Iggy~" I clinged to England's arm.

"L-let go you bloody wanker!"

"Lucky you Angleterre~"

I followed England and France to their rooms. I knew if England is around he wouldn't let me go anywhere. So, when he was in the shower I decided to sneak out and take the consequences later.

"I'm going out for a while okay big bro France? If possible don't tell Iggy!"

"Anything for you my lovely lady." France winked at me while sipping his wine.

"Wait! I need their room numbers!"

After I got all the room numbers, I departed. The nearest was Russia's and China's room. So theirs were first. I felt kind of scared because well, Russia is in the room. I knocked on the door and waited patiently until it was opened.

"Its _ aru!" China opened the door for me.

"Hello, I hope you are not busy." I smiled at China.

"Not at all aru."

"Oh hi _! Are you here with something important?" Russia was still with his usual smile.

"N-no, I just felt insecure with France…"

"You shouldn't have agreed sleeping with him aru." China shook his head.

"I'm bored da! Let's play Russian Roulette!"

"No." China and I answered in unison.

"Then let's have a vodka drinking contest!"

"You want to get drunk?" China raised his brow.

"I won't get drunk. You will." Russia smiled sweetly.

"What are you saying aru? I'm much older than you! And my alcoholic drinks are much stronger than yours!"

"Vodka is the strongest Alcohol da? And You will never neat me in drinking." Russia was now oozing out his purple aura.

"Let's see about that aru!"

"Let the vodka drinking competition begin!" I declared.

China quickly grabbed a bottle of vodka (where did that come from?) and began chugging. Russia on the other hand, was very calm. He drank the bottle of vodka like a bottle of water. The both were already in their seventh bottle. China's face was like a tomato already while Russia's is still the same.

"Can you still continue China?" I asked China giving him a wet towel.

"Of course! I won't lose him aru!"

"You will go down soon China~"

They were in their fifteenth bottle already. China is already really drunk. Extremely drunk.

"Eh? Finished *hic* already aru? *hic* Oh Russia, I give up~ you are the *hic* best aru~" China staggered patting Russia's back.

"He becomes like this when he is drunk da?" Russia didn't seem to be bothered by it.

_Hehe…. So cute… I need a drink after all that cheering…_ I grabbed a glass of water and drank it.

"Wait, _ that's vodka…." Russia was too late.

"Huh?" in a second, my face was all red. I felt all giddy and high.

"You're drunk with just one glass? You're so weak da!"

"R-U-S-S-I-A! I loooooveee you~" I staggered to Russia and hugged him "marry me will you? Let's become one~ let's get married let's get married! I love you Ivan!"

"Are you Belarus or something? You're scaring me da! You sound like Belarus da!"

Russia decided to bring me to Germany. Germany scolded me for being so careless but since I was drunk, I didn't listen to a single thing he said.

"Ve~ why is she drunk?"

"Russia said she drank vodka." Germany rubbed his temples.

"Felicianoooo~" I sang hugging Italy.

"Ve~ she is sounds so happy Germany!" Italy hugged me back.

"Oh! I so love you Italy~ but I know you already have Luddy!" I staggered across the room and jumped across the bed "Oh! Beer~ I have always wanted to taste German beer~"

"No! Don't drink that!" Germany ran across the room but was to late as I already took a big gulp of the beer.

"Lookie Germany! Beer mustache~" you pointed at the foam sticking under your nose "I want to show this to Prussia~"

"Italy! Catch her!"

"Yes captain!" Italy began chasing me.

"Don't bother me~ why don't you guys have fun tonight eh? Do what lovers do!"

"What?" Germany's face turned blue.

Somehow, I became very fast and agile. Almost like an animal from the jungle. I ran out and went out to Prussia's and Canada's room.

"Open up Gilbert~" I knocked on the door repeatedly.

"A-ah, hello _..." Canada smiled.

"Why hello there cute lil' Mattie! Je t'aime~" I pecked Canada's cheek making his face all red like a tomato.

I passed by Canada and found Prussia sitting on the couch drinking beer.

"Woah, are you drunk?" Prussia noticed my red face and staggering.

"Gimme zat!" I snatched the glass of beer and took a few gulps "I vanted to show you zis! Beer mustache!"

"Heh, that is kind of funny and cute…."

"Okay~ I'll leave you two lovers alone! Sorry I took a little something your birdie Gilbo~ Have a fun sleepless night tonight!" you ran off.

"She's _very _drunk huh?" Prussia watched you running across the corridor.

"Sh-she kissed me…"

I skipped happily to America's and Japan's room. _I like this feeling! I feel so light and happy! _

"Oh Kiku~ come out~" I knocked on the door.

"Ah, good evening _-san. What-" I started rubbing my cheeks against Japan's face.

"Hi Kiku! Mind if I interrupt your lovey dovey time?" I pushed Japan and went inside.

"_-_-san, are you…. Drunk?" Japan pulled your sleeve.

"Hm? Naw!" I smiled "Hey Alfred! Are you making Kiku happy? Cause I ain't forgiving you if you make him sad~"

I walked to America and pushed him down causing him to lie down on the couch. Slowly, I got my face nearer to America's

"So, does Kiku do this to you?"

"Uh, Japan? Help!"

BANG! Not good. England was at the door. And he didn't look happy at all, his brows were furrowed, his mouth was a complete frown and his green eyes were death glaring at me.

**TBC!**

**England: Seriously? I had to go all that trouble!**

**Me: Aw, but you do care now don't you?**

**England: *Blushes* N-no!**

**Prussia: Look! I made a beer mustache!**

**Me: That is so cute! Lemme get a picture of it! *snaps a picture***

**Canada: I g-got k-kissed….. *still blushing***

**Japan: I cannot believe that _ did such an inappropriate action!**

**Me: Hey! She loves you!**

**Japan: H-hai….**

**America: Drunken fangirls are scary!**

**Me: Drunken people are crazy!**

**An: Sorry for the complete nonsense and craziness! I had no other ideas and I just felt like writing crazy stuff XD so here I am, finished with one heck of a chapter. But I do hope you like it! See you in the next chapter. Sorry for any errors I did this at 11PM-2AM.**

**I would really love reviews from you guys :D**


	14. One reason not to get you drunk

Chapter 14

One reason not to get you drunk

_**Disclaimer: As much I wish to, I don't own Hetalia.**_

**England: I still can't believe you're dragging me into this bloody situation!**

**Me: Isn't it fun?**

**Spain: Why am I not here? :(**

**England: You actually want to be here? Trade places with me!**

**Me: NO! I'm sorry Spain~ I will give you some scene next time okay? By the way, I totally love your ass :D**

**England: *facepalm***

**Spain: Really? Gracias! **

**America: Thanks for saving me Iggy! But actually, I don't mind being with (name)...**

**England: Don't call me Iggy bloody git!**

**America: Aw, how come (name) and Jul (yeah, my new nickname) can?**

**England: I never allowed them to...**

**AN: I'm back with more craziness. Pikaremo gave me such a brilliant idea which is to have some England scene. Thanks so much Pikaremo :D I also had no ideas for this chappie but you came and saved me! So, as an Iggy fangirl (he's my second top favourite character :p) I shall give you all a special private time with Iggy yeah? Keeping it T LOL. Enjoy~**

"(Name)! What are you doing?" England's face flushed after seeing me on top of America.

"You mood breaker you!" I pouted "I was going to give Alfred a lil' something something~"

England jaw dropped and his eye twitched. He shook his head and stormed to me. He then pulled me up by my wrist and started dragging me to the door.

"I dowanna go yet~ let me gooooo!" I struggled from his grip.

"You are going back and sleep whether you like it or not!" England pulled me out.

"Let me go or I will make you!"

"Yeah? Try me, love." England said teasingly.

"You'll regret~" I smirked.

"The only thing I will regret is not lock-"

England's face turned bright red when he was pulled and his lips crashed into mine. I pushed him away and sprint out of the room. England stood there, still processing on what happened a few seconds ago. America and Japan both had their jaws dropped, eyes twitching still believing that the incident just now was some sort of hallucination.

"So that's how you want to play huh, love?" England finally snapped out of it.

Back at me, I was running towards the nearest room to get some hiding spot. And that nearest room was of course the room I barged in right before America's and Japan's which was Prussia's and Canada's. This time I was banging the door.

"Please don't create such loud- (Name)? Why the hurry? Something wrong?" Canada looked a little worried.

"Naw! I just wanna have some fun! How bout' I give you a _real _kiss this time eh? Or you want more?" I smirked and pulled Canada by his collar getting him just a few inches from my face.

"W-w-what a-are y-you say-saying?" Canada's whole face turned exactly like one of Spain's best tomatoes.

"You guys want some privacy or something?" Prussia was snickering at the back taking a few swigs of his golden liquid.

"Hello there Gilbert~ why don't you come here and join us?" I pulled Canada and walked over to Prussia

"Heh, I'll be more than glad to claim more vital regions. Especially from a beautiful girl like you. Would be awesome." Prussia teased and took another mouthful of beer "Kesesese~ Kidding!"

"Prussia please call England. She needs some sleep." Canada was still on my grip.

"Awesome idea. I'll go call him. She is getting crazier and crazier every second." Prussia stood up and took another swig.

"I don't think so liebe~" I crashed my lips onto Prussia's drinking all the beer from his mouth.

Prussia blushed madly leaving him speechless. Canada actually fainted. I wiped my lips and chugged the whole mug of beer. I felt even higher.

"Why don't you *hic* be a good boy and *hic* stay there?" I was now very drunk. Of course, I just drank a whole liter of beer! German beer!

"Found you!" England banged the door open.

"Aw, Arthur *hic* found me~" I pouted.

"Why didn't you call me Prussia?" England scowled at Prussia but it was useless as he was still in state of shock "What the bloody hell happened to you? What the? Canada! Are you okay?"

Canada stood lying on the floor still unconscious.

"And Prussia! Snap out of it and help me!"

"What? Oh! (n-name)? I-I did say I was kidding… right?" Prussia finally snapped out of it.

"Hehe…. I don't take jokes liebe~ *hic* Did Canada knock himself out? How lame~ *hic*"

"Kesesese~ I actually find you quite awesome." Prussia smirked.

"You are twisted you bloody git! And you missy! Needs some lesson!" England carried me bridal style.

"Woah England! What do you plan with her huh? Kesesese~" Prussia's smirk grew even wider.

"I'm briging her back you bloody git! Who told you give her more alcohol?"

"She caught me off guard… Real good. Kesesese."

"I don't know what you people think of." England shook his head.

"Arthur love~ I want to drink~" I wrapped my hands around England's neck.

"I'm going back." England left with me.

England threw me to the bed after he kicked the door open. France was not in the room, he was out to the bar.

"Don't be so rough now Arthur~" I pouted and gestured him to sit next to me.

"You stay there and sleep. I want to go change." England loosened his tie and went the bathroom.

**I'm warning you~ if you don't feel comfortable don't read. You won't miss anything. But I will still keep it T anyways so its safe.**

England froze as soon as he realized that I was standing on the bathroom smirking. He was in the middle of pulling down his pants when he realized you had been watching him the whole time.

"You. Are. So. Sexy." I licked my lips.

"Wh-what the bloody hell are you doing?" England's face turned red pulling his pants up again.

"Why are you pulling it up again? I want to you strip, love~" I got closer to him "I love you." I whispered to his ear.

"Wh-what a-are you saying? You're drunk!" England blushed even more.

"Let see bout that my love~" I slowly put my lips onto England's.

I gave England a very passionate kiss. At first England was refusing to kiss back but slowly, he fell right into the trap. He kissed me back and started to lick my lower lips asking for permission to enter his tongue. I gladly accepted it and we began to have a little tongue war. Eventually I gave up and let England slip his tongue to my mouth. I entangled my hands between his blonde hair and let out little moans of pleasure. I could even feel the bulge in his pants getting bigger.

England's POV

_Why the bloody hell am I making out with this girl? She's drunk! Snap out of it Arthur Kirkland! Be a gentleman! _I broke the kiss only to see (name)'s eyes full with lust. I shuddered a little and stood up. Even before I could get up, (name) pulled me back and forced her lips onto mine. She forcefully slid her tongue into my mouth and challenged me to a little tango. I tried my best to resist but I completely lost against her. _I'm never letting this girl drunk again…. Perhaps just tonight will be fine… right? _

I broke the kiss again just to start kissing down her neck making her moan which turns me on even more. I even start to forget that she was drunk. _I need to stop this… She is drunk! _My body kept on fighting with my mind, but looks like my body was stronger. I let out a loud moan when I felt her cold hand running down my chest and started rubbing them. I snaked my arms around her waist and kissed her again.

"You are the sexiest Brit alive Arthur~" she said breaking the kiss.

"I can't believe you succeeded seducing me love." I started nibbling her ear earning more moans from her.

I pulled her while kissing her passionately and started leading her to the bed. Lucky France was not here. I pushed her to the bed and got on top of her.

"Ohohohohon~ I've always known you got that in you Angleterre~" the bloody frog got his signature rape face on after seeing us in current position.

"Shut up you bloody frog!" I quickly got off her.

"Hi Francis~ join us! We were just about to-" (name) threw up all over her (F/C) dress and my pants.

**End of the sexy time. **

Your POV

The sun made my heavy eyes open. As soon as I fully woke up, the first thing I experience was a stinging pain in my head. It hurt so much. I looked beside me and found England sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around my waist. Cutest thing ever. Even the pain went away for a while. I held my head trying to remember what happened last night. I only remembered that I got drunk real bad and I tried to make moves on Canada then I drank more beer. The rest, I didn't remember at all. My eyes went wide as I realized that my clothing changed but I was relieved when I checked that my undergarments were still on and were the same.

"Good morning, love." England smiled.

**TBC! Will you remember what England and you did last night? Furthermore, did you went furtherXD?**

**Seriously! Dafahk did I just wrote? I feel like such a perv XD But we all have those moments now don't we? I actually didn't breathe by my nose because I was closing it to prevent any blood dripping on the keyboard. Its not funny if I broke my keyboard with my blood XD I'm also so sorry if it was not "steamy" enough. I just can't do further because I will get a nosebleed. And sorry for the very short chapter! *bows down***

**England: You are one seriously bloody perverted girl! You are like the girl version of France! And you made me do it!**

**Me: Aw come on! You liked it! **

**England: *blushes like hell***

**France: Very well done madamoiselle! I think we can get along well oui?**

**Me: Sure will~ **

**Prussia: You know England, if you don't want to, I would gladly trade places with you~**

**England: No way in bloody hell.**

**Me: Ah~ you did like it... And don't worry my love (I seriously can't treat Prussia normally XD) you _will _get your turn. And you my sexy Brit, job well done!**

**Prussia: *turns blue***

**England: *blushes***

**Me: See you guys in the next chapter! ^^**


	15. And he did it again

Chapter 15

And he did it again

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, things won't be pretty.**_

**AN: I'm back~ hello again! Thanks for loyally following this story! And I'm taking this opportunity to thank to all my reviewers (especially to those who review in almost every chapter), the one who alerted, and to those who favourited! But I also want to thank to all my very loyal readers. I love you all! **

**Prussia: You talk a lot.**

**Me: Problem with that mein liebe? *smiles like Russia ^J^***

**Prussia: N-no!**

**England: I have a bad feeling about this chapter…. Even the title says so….**

**Me: That's what you always say.**

**England: I don't want to be your victim again!**

**Me: But I love you? *puppy eyes***

**England: Whatever…. *walks away***

**Me: On to the story~**

"Good morning, love." England smiled at me.

"G-good morning…." I blinked. _What happened last night?_

"I assume you have a bad headache?" England stood up revealing his well-toned chest.

"W-w-why a-a-are-" I twitched my eyes and face red. _Why the hell is he shirtless? _This close in getting a nosebleed.

"You don't remember a thing do you, love?" England sighed and got off the bed "It was fun." He gave a slight smirk.

"What happened last night?"

"You got drunk. Real bad." England brewed some tea.

"I know. I drank vodka and beer. I went to every room, and even tried to make a move with America and then…. I tried to kiss Canada? What happened then? Whose blouse is this? I changed myself?"

"You seriously don't remember? You really want to know, love?" England's smirk grew wider and took a sip of his tea.

"A-and why are you talking to me that way? Did we hook up or something last night?"

"Let's leave that for you to remember. I'm taking a shower. Wake France up." England went to the bathroom.

"What? Seriously… what happened? Maybe France knows." I began shaking France by his shoulder "Hey, wake up its morning already!" suddenly, I got pulled by my wrist causing my face to be inches away from France's who was wide awake.

"How nice. The first thing I see when I open my eyes is an angel."

"Never change." I pulled my hand away.

"So, did you continue when I was asleep?" France smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Ah~ you don't remember. You were making out with Angeterre last night when I came back." France had his rape face on.

"I WHAT?" I gasped.

"You know kissing here and you were this close in having-" I slapped my hand on France's mouth.

"No need to explain I know. O-other than that…. What happened?"

"I don't know anything else. I was at the bar." France shrugged.

"H-how did England and I…." I asked awkwardly.

"I have no idea. When I came in Angleterre was already on top of you shirtless. Then you threw up all over his pants and your dress. Good thing he brought extra uniform." France explained.

"I don't believe this…." I sat down at the bed holding my head.

"You know…. You should put some pants on."

"What?" I lblushed when I ooked down noticing that I only wore a blouse which was long enough to cover my arse.

"That appearance is tempting me (name)…." France got up and got closer to me.

"Wh-what do you want?" I pulled back.

"GET OFF HER YOU BLOODY FROG!" England threw a towel at France.

"Ohonhonhon~ that's why you should dress her properly next time." France chuckled.

"Shut up frog!"

"Um…. England… did we really…."

"Oh~ you remembered. Yes, we did. And its all your fault because you were the one who started, love."

"I was drunk!" I blushed heavily "D-did w-we go that far? Or just…"

"I shouldn't have come in, huh Angleterre?" France grinned.

"Sh-shut up!" England cleared his throat "Anyways, get ready for the meeting."

~timeskip~

I was brought to the meeting and was asked to wait until it was done. I had no choice but to wear Japan's clothes, since he was the smallest, and my clothes were still wet. _I bet that was not all…. Why did I drink the vodka at the first place anyway? Right… I was thirsty and mistook it for water… Ah shit! I can't remember! But… I'm pretty lucky… _I smiled to myself.

"(Name)? I've been calling you for five times now!" Prussia's face was right in front of you.

"Sorry I was day dreaming. What is it?"

"The meeting is done. You're coming home with West and me."

"Okay~"

Germany drove the car, Italy was beside him singing some Italian song and I sat and the backseat between Japan and Prussia. _I should ask of what happened last night…._

"Um…. Do you guys know what happened last night? When I was drunk?"

Italy stopped singing, Germany didn't put his eyes off the road but was blushing slightly and Prussia and Japan were blushing madly.

"So…"

"Ve~ Big brother France told me you were making out with England!" Italy said bluntly.

"O-other than that?" my face turned pink.

"You kissed Igirisu-san…. Then escaped…" Japan bit his lip regretting he said such, according to him, inappropriate words.

"And you nearly made me invade your vital regions." Prussia smirked and Germany's jaw dropped while Japan shook his head.

"I what?" I got surprised for the second time.

"That's right, you drank beer from my mouth. And finished my beer from the mug!"

"Oh my God…" I rubbed my temples. "Oh no…. nothing else right?"

"Kesesese~ don't worry England took you away."

"I can't believe I did it…."

"You were drunk (name)-san what could you do?" Japan sighed.

"But I'm somehow happy… you know…" I started giggling.

Japan shook his head in disbelief.

~back at the Allies~

"Looks like England got him some~" America teased.

"Shut up you bloody twat! France! Why did you tell them?" England scowled.

"It was something nobody could miss." France shrugged.

"Aiyah…. You should learn self control aru." China sighed and shook his head.

"Stop being so gloomy dude! You got yourself a fine lady!" America slapped England's back.

"W-well…. She is nice…" England mumbled.

"Looks who's in love~" France said teasingly.

"Whatever! I'm going back! Let's go America!" England put on his coat and gestured America come.

~timeskip~

England kept on staring at the passing scenery while America drove the car. To be honest, or obvious enough, he was actually very happy that we did that last night. But he was thankful that France came in or he might have gone too far. As a gentleman, he didn't want to do it while I was not even fully conscious. Suddenly, the car came to a stop.

"Gas?" England looked at America.

"Nah, I just want to grab some snack. You don't mind right?" America took his jacket form the backseat.

"Yeah. I'll be at the bar then. Take your time."

"You really want to drink dude?"

"Its not like I'm going to be drunk or anything. Meet you here."

England went out so did America. America we straight to the Mc Donalds and England went to the bar beside it.

America bought two burgers, a cup of soda, a pack of chicken nuggets and extra large french fries which made him wait for quite some time. After all his orders were ready, he took the whole bag of junk food and went out to the car. He opened the door and noticed England was not there yet. He dropped the bag and sighed. _Not again…._ He slammed the door and marched to the bar. He opened the bar door and found England fiddling his fingers on the table mumbling about something.

"Uh England? You ready to go home?" America put his hand on England's shoulder.

"America! Come sit beside meh!" England's face was red and a grin was plastering his face.

"Oh no…" America muttered.

"You know... I really miss when you were still a lil' kid! So cute and small! Now you're like this! Who are you tha' tell meh wha' t' do huh? Ah! I hate all of ya!" England started to sob.

"Is he okay?" the bartender asked.

"He always gets like this when he's drunk."

"I miss flying mint bunny~ where is he?"

"Dude…. We're going okay?" America threw England over his shoulder.

America ignored all the struggling and put England on the car seat and held him still with seat belt. When he arrived at England's house, he carried England and took the key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and put him on the couch then left. _I'm never stopping anywhere near a bar with England ever…. _America drove off.

Flying mint bunny and fairy flew over to England.

"Hi guys~" England smiled "they nevah believed you exist! Not even magic! Imma show them magic exists!"

"England! You shouldn't go cast spells when you're drunk! Remember what happened last time?" Fairy tried to stop England.

"Naw, I know what I'm doing~ I'll do nothing to them…" England staggered to his library "where's tha' wand o' mine? Here it is~"

"England don't!" Flying mint bunny was too late.

~back to you~

I slept over in Germany's house. I was having a very peaceful sleep when I heard Prussia shout at the top of his lungs.

"OH MEIN GOTT!"

I hurried down to look what happened. I saw Prussia pointing inside Germany's room. I looked inside and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Br-brother? What happened?" A little Germany, about six or seven, stood before us. He was only covered with his clothes which was obviously way too big for him.

"What the?" I blinked.

**TBC!**

**Germany: Why am I a toddler again?**

**Me: Look at you! You're so cute Luddy!**

**Germany: D-don't call me cute!**

**Prussia: Kesesese~ you do look very cute West! **

**Germany: Who the hell did this?**

**Me: I think reader-san knows. Right reader-san?**

**Prussia: Yay! I got a chance to see you small again!**

**Me: How I wish it was you who turned to chibi *disappointed***

**Prussia: I'm too awesome to be turned back to small!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah…. **

**AN: Horay! Chibi-fied nations! Its time for Chibitalia~ I dunno the idea just came out. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter although its a little short. Let's see who else was turned to chibi shall we? See you guys in the next chapter!**


	16. ADORABLE

Chapter 16

A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and myself…. No matter how hard I try…**_

**AN: Hiya~ I just came back from Hong Kong yesterday and I was worn out so I couldn't actually finish the chapter yesterday. *dodges anything you throw at me* sorry for the wait… Please enjoy this chappie~**

**Japan: You certainly don't know how to apologize properly….**

**Me: But, but-**

**Japan: You must apologize properly to the readers!**

**Me: Hai~ *bows* I'm very sorry for making you all wait! I just came back from my trip from Hong Kong. Although I didn't find anyone like him….**

**Japan: That is more like it…. I guess.**

**Hong Kong: Glad to see someone visit my house at their holidays.**

**Me: Hong Kong! *glomps***

**Japan: Let's leave Blackrozen-san and go with the story shall we?**

"Bruder…. Why are you so… tall? Why do I sound like this?" Germany who was now not more than eleven stated rather calmly. But inside, he was panicking the hell out.

"West?" Prussia rubbed his eyes.

I think my eyes will pop out soon. A ten-ish year old Germany standing in front of me. He looked like the cutest thing EVER! His blonde bangs were down and his blue eyes seemed larger. His muscles were all gone and his voice was not at all like his deep bass voice. I squealed as soon as I snapped out of it.

"OMG! You are so cute Luddy~" I kneeled down and squeezed the little nation.

"I…can't…. breathe…." Germany said between gasps.

"Oops, sorry." I let go.

"West? What happened to you?" Prussia finally snapped out of it but his face still looked like he needed some shock therapy.

"That was what I was asking! Why am I…. so small?" Germany looked at his hands.

"WEST TURNED INTO A TODDLER AGAIN!" Prussia looked somehow happy.

Prussia ruffled his little brother's hair and let out his unique chuckle. But something was definitely not right. This was certainly not a dream because you actually pinched yourself. How can Germany turned into a small kid again? But of course, the solution popped into my mind almost immediately. Who else can make the impossible happen? I patted Prussia's shoulder and sighed.

"You do know who did this right?" I was not expecting anything though.

"God?" Prussia said or rather, asked.

"Seriously Prussia," I shook my head in disbelief "let's go to England's."

"Right~ the awesome me just wanted to say that. Let's go West~" Prussia lifted his cute little brother up.

"Bruder! Put me down! I can walk!" Germany wriggled.

"Its been years since I carried you!" Prussia ignored all the struggling and went out carrying Germany who had his face flushed in embarrassment.

Prussia rummaged his closet and pulled out an overall and white blouse that was a size for children.

"You kept that at your closet?" Germany looked kind of disgusted.

"Kesesese~ it was too cute too throw away! Or put in the garage~" Prussia held up the attire "Let's get you changed West~"

"B-but (name) is here!" Germany's face turned red.

"Its okay~ its not like you are an adult or anything~" I teased.

"Get. Out." Germany frowned.

"Okay, okay." I held up both my hands walking out the room.

Finally, they both walked out. In one piece. I heard some shouting and banging. Even some crashing. Prussia hopped on his car and I got put Germany at the backseat. Prussia drove like a mad man. He was never the best driver.

"Wait. We should go check on Italy and Romano." Germany snapped his fingers.

Prussia and I hummed in agreement. Prussia made a sudden turn making Germany slide from the left corner to the right corner. I was lucky I had the seatbelt on or I would probably crash onto Prussia. I managed to survive the whole journey. Germany seemed to be used to it. I opened the door and dropped my leg on the floor. I staggered to the door like a drunken woman and pressed the bell. I groaned to my headache and the feeling of throwing up while I leaned on my head. I crash onto someone when the door opened.

"I'm sorry Spain." I got up and laughed nervously.

"Its okay mi amigo. Not usual to find you here." Spain got up and dusted his pants.

"And fancy seeing you here too Spain. Isn't Romano the one who likes to go to your house?"

"You should see this." Spain waved his finger gesturing me to come in "You too Prussia."

"Spain! You bastard! Who the hell is that?" I heard a familiar muffled voice.

The voice was rather high pitched. But the accent. It was Italian. The way of speaking…. Who else? It was none other than Romano.

"Please don't tell me…" I gasped and ran inside.

"(Name)?" two little nations sit on the couch.

"Chibi Romano and Chibi Italy~" I glomped both of them "So cute~" I began rubbing my cheeks against theirs.

"Ve~ hi (name)!" Italy hugged me back.

"Get. Off . ME!" Romano gave his all to push me away.

"I see we have the same problem." Germany walked in.

"H-Holy Roman Empire?" Italy gasped.

"Who? I'm Germany." Germany corrected.

"Ve~ Germany!" Italy hopped down and hugged Germany.

Spain, Prussia and me left the living room and went to the kitchen to discuss.

"I was woken up by a phone call from Romano. He screamed at the top of his lungs ordering me to come here immediately which I did. I didn't realize the voice change at first." Spain leaned on the counter sighing.

"Ja. I was checking on West and was about to ask him why he didn't prepare breakfast. But when I opened the door I found a little West standing in front of me." Prussia's lips twitched a smirk "But, I miss seeing him like that. He is just so cute kesesese~"

"Si! Si! My little Roma is also so cute!" Spain started to grin from ear to ear. I guess he was imagining chibi Romano.

"Uh, guys… we have to go you know." I raised my hand.

"Ja."

"Si."

Thank God the one driving this time was Spain. I sat at the backseat between little Germany and little Romano with little Italy on my lap. Romano and Germany _had _to be separated. I couldn't help myself but stroke Italy's auburn hair while avoiding that cute curl of course. He was just so cute!

"Ve~ I'm sleepy big sis (name)~" Italy nuzzled on my chest getting ready to sleep.

_Big sis! How cute is that?_ I think an arrow just stabbed right at my heart. Its like an angel sleeping on my lap! While enjoying the adorable scenery on my lap I felt a little tug.

"I- I'm also sleepy damnit! I need something to lean on! Something soft!" Romano muttered.

"Aw~ are you jealous Lovi?" I pinched his chubby cheeks.

"Of course not you bastard! I just want to have a good sleep! And don't call me that!" Romano started pouted "If you don't want to then fine!"

"Come here you little tomato~" I pulled Romano and wrapped my arm around him making him lean on my waist.

"Aw you are so lucky (name)!" Spain looked at me from the rear mirror.

"Shut up… you tomato bastard…. You always… do this… too…" Romano dozed off.

"Hey West! Wanna sleep on my lap?" Prussia turned his neck.

I looked beside me and found a sleeping Germany. His head was hanging looking down. I put my index finger on my lips and shushed to Prussia's loud voice. I gently pulled Germany's head and leaned it on my shoulder. In a few minutes, Prussia was snoring. His mouth was wide opened and his head was titling up.

"You don't want to take a little rest hermoso(beautiful)?" Spain glanced over the rear mirror.

"I can't leave you driving alone now can I?" I smiled.

"You are a very kind chica." Spain smiled.

"Thank you~"

Spain's driving was indeed like a rocking bed. I tried my best not to fall asleep but what can I do? Without knowing it I joined the others to deep sleep.

"So much for company." Spain sighed.

~timeskip~

"Go take a camera Toni!"

"Where can I get one?"

"Quick! Before they wake up!"

I heard faint noises as I started to wake up.

"Ah great. She woke up!" Gilbert huffed.

"What are you going to do with a camera?" I mumbled while not moving at all.

"Nothing. You four just looked adorable when you were all sleeping!" Spain grinned.

"Okay…" I blushed "Hey guys, wake up."

Germany was the first to wake up. When he realized he was leaning his head on my shoulder, he jumped in surprise blushing.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Germany started flailing his arms.

"Its okay. I was the one who pulled you. You didn't look comfortable with our head hanging like that." I smiled.

"I still want to have siesta~" Italy whined rubbing his eyes.

"A bit more…" Romano mumbled.

"Wake up Italy!" Germany shot out "Japan has taught me a tech-"

"I'm up!" Italy's eyes actually opened for a fraction of a second.

"You bastards are so noisy!" Romano spat out.

"Come on. We are here." I waited for them to one by one go out.

Prussia pressed the bell repeatedly. France was the one who opened it. And he was carrying a little child…. Who looked like Canada. Prussia blinked and looked at me.

"Looks like we all have the same problem oui?" France gestured us to come in.

"Who is- (name)?" England blushed seeing me.

"Hi." I waved my hand slightly.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" England turned away.

"About to ask you what you did." Prussia answered him.

"I kind of uh… I didn't know what I did."

"Arthur, I know you were the one who did this." I folded my arms.

"I'm sorry okay? I was drunk!" England confessed.

"Yeah. Flying mint bunny just told me." I rolled my eyes.

"You can see his imaginary friends?" Prussia looked horrified.

"Yeah."

"I'm looking for the reverse spell. You guys just go to the living room." England sighed and went down to the basement.

I walked to the living room finding a little America munching on a hamburger. I could tell it was America. He had gorgeous blue eyes and dirty blonde hair with a wild cowlick. I squealed and zoomed hugging him.

"Oh hey (name)." America's voice was muffled as he was chewing a mouthful of hamburger.

"Who else was turned to children?" Spain asked France who was carrying Canada around.

"So far I only know these two and your little brother and the Vargas twins."

The phone went off and I picked it up.

"England! You better explain to me, aru!" China exclaimed through the phone.

"Woah, woah. Its me (name)!"

"Oh, where is England?"

"He is in his basement. What's up?"

"I need to talk to him right now! I found my little brothers and sisters turned to children again! Wait! Korea! What are you- Hong Kong help me, aru! Japan, take care of Taiwan and Vietnam aru!"

"Uh…. I think I understand. They are not the only one. The others are also turned…. They were chibi-fied….. that's what Japan and the fangirls call it anyways."

"I need to take care of them first aru! I'll be there soon! KOREA!" China hung up.

Right after I put down the phone, another one came. I sighed knowing what it would be about.

"H-Hello. Is this Mr. England?" it was Estonia.

"No. Its (name). Let me guess~ Russia is a little child?"

"Yes…. How did you know?"

"Well, he is not the only one. LATVIAAAAAAA! I have to go. I think I will go there."

This time there was a guest. Prussia went to the door to open it. It was the Nordics. But with only three of them as an adult. Finland was carrying little Sweden because he was emitting that very intimidating aura. Iceland was carrying little Denmark because he had a wild spiky blonde hair and he was like fish out of water giving Iceland a hard time to hold him still.

"England home?" Norway asked curtly.

"Yeah he is." Prussia opened the door for them.

_Looks like someone is in great trouble~ _I plopped on the couch beside France.

"My little Canada is so cute~" France grinned.

"I-its been a while huh?" Canada said barely audible.

"Where is he?" Norway asked me.

I poi8nted at the basement stairs and he nodded. He matched down and a banging of a door could be heard. Looks like Denmark was thrice more annoying than he was. I could see it anyway. Iceland looked like he hasn't catch a sleep for two nights. Poor Iceland. I leaned back and sighed. _I wonder what kind of trouble I'll get into this time._

**Me: And we are done with the chapter! Fail cliff hanger is fail cliff hanger *bawls* anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it tho its kinda boring….. I'm getting more unpopular! *cries***

**Prussia: Kesesese~ I'll lend you my awesomeness!**

**Me: I rather borrow you for one night *rape face***

**Prussia: West! *runs away***

**England: Am I always the bad guy?**

**Me: Naw~ Iggy is not a bad guys right reader-san?**

**England: If you like me, why do you keep on making me your victim?**

**Me: Cuz I love you~ *blows a kiss***

**England: Are all fangirls like this?**

**Me: Naw~ you just got the dangerous one ja? Now, where is mein liebe hiding?**

**Prussia: *hides behind Germany***

**Me: Found you~**

**Prussia: *face becomes pale* NOOOOOO!**

**Spain: And we leave things here! See you in the next chapter! *waves arm and throws a tomato at you* (Catch it damnit! XD)**

**Review please? They are a source of confidence for me….**


	17. Daycare centre

Chapter 17

Daycare centre

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I only own the story.**_

**AN: Hi again guys! I know this is a bit late, or rather very late, but let's celebrate America's birthday a little okay? Enjoy the chapter~**

"England! I need a full explanation of this!" Norway banged the door open making England jump from his chair.

"What? Oh… I was uh, drunk?" England tried to laugh.

"Oh wonderful reason." Norway said sarcastically not changing a single emotion on his face.

"I'm working on it okay?" England flipped through pages in his books.

"Yeah, you better be! Denmark is a pain in the arse!" Norway walked to the bookshelf and searched for books.

"What on bloody earth do you think you are doing?"

"Helping you. Isn't obvious? You're not the only one who understand these stuff."

Back upstairs, the most suitable word to describe the situation is well…. Chaos. America was swinging on top of the chandelier, Italy was crying because Romano hit him, Prussia was chasing Germany, Denmark was throwing random stuff, Sweden was intimidating every living being in the room and Canada was scared as shit because of France. I sat on the couch watching the scene before me until the door bell rung.

"I'll go get it." You said nonetheless anyone will hear it anyway.

"I think I'm going to die soon aru…" China mumbled.

He was carrying little Japan on his right arm and little Taiwan on his left. Korea was hugging his leg while Vietnam and Hong Kong stood beside him quietly.

"Come in and join the party." I smiled.

As soon as China entered, his jaw dropped. It was like a freaking club inside. Korea jumped off and began running around.

"What is going on aru?" China's eyes twitched.

"Someone decided to have a daycare." I walked in the living room and plopped down the couch again.

"Where is he?"

"Downstairs with Norway. Trying to fix this problem."

_Ding dong._ I pointed to the door asking China to open it. He sighed and dragged himself.

"H-hello, Mr. China I would like to- what is going on?" Lithuania peeked inside.

"Some chaos aru. Looks like Russia got it too." China left the door open for Lithuania who was carrying little Russia, Estonia and Latvia.

"Oh hey Toris. I see you got became a baby sitter." I snickered.

"You guys stay here okay? Norway and I need to go to his house to get some other books." England appeared out of the blue, maybe its because it was too noisy "Don't put my house of fire." England and Norway left.

"Hey! Where is England going?" little America tugged my shirt.

"He is going for a little trip with Norway. You stay here and be a good boy okay?" I smiled and stroked his dirty blonde hair.

"Okay! I will behave as long as (name) is here!" My cheeks turned rather pink after hearing what he said.

"Uh, (name), I have a favor to ask aru." China nervously rubbed his neck.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need to run some errands and I can't do it with them so can I leave them here and entrust them to you?"

"Uh… yeah sure I guess…" I knew I was going to regret this.

"Xie xie aru! I'll be back as soon as possible." China smiled and left.

"Oh you better do." I said under my breath.

"A-actually Ms. (name)…. W-we also have some business back in Mr. Russia's house. A-and we can't possibly bring him along…" Lithuania bit his lip.

"Yes, yes leave him here." I sighed and took little Russia into my arms.

"Th-thank you so much Ms. (name)!" the three Baltic nations said in unison.

I sighed and put Russia on the couch. I whipped my head to the side and glared and the remaining adults.

"So tell me. Anyone else needs to go?" I put my hands on my hips knowing I would regret everything I was going to say.

Silence.

"I don't mind." I shrugged.

"Actually, I do…" Iceland raised his hands.

Well, he does deserve one. Denmark looked like he had made him stay awake for days.

"I need to do some stuff too!" Finland scratched his head.

"Okay, fine you guys go. I'll stay…"

The both left leaving the BTT and me all alone.

"You guys not going?"

"How can I leave a beautiful lady alone with these rascals?" France said putting his hand on his forehead for more effect.

"Si, si! My tomatoes are not ready to harvest anyways!"

"Kesesese~ I think this is better than bothering that young master and Hungary!"

"Well, thank God I have help!"

Not knowing why, they all act like when they were a child. Even though they knew what happened. Thanks to that, most of them couldn't stay still and create some sort of market. The four of us kept on trying to keep them still for a minute. No luck.

"Korea! Come back here!" I dove down to catch him but ended up crashing on the floor.

"Amerique! Don't eat that!" France snatched a black thing from America's hand.

"Roma~ don't break that!"

"Bastard! I'm cleaning up!"

"Hey West! Come here and sit on bruder's lap!"

"Nein!"

The house was like a market. You never knew running a daycare would be this hard. I ran chasing down Denmark. He got hold of the house key, somehow. I suddenly tripped over Canada's legs who was laying down drawing. I fell real damn hard on the floor.

"Are you okay (name)?" Prussia tried not to laugh.

Now my whole body hurt. _England better give me one heck of a massage later._

"I'm fine! Just a little fall!" I slowly got up trying to endure the pain on my arse "I'm so sorry Canada! I hope I didn't ruin your drawing!"

"No its okay. I didn't feel anything." Canada smiled. Hell did it calm me.

"(Name), Romano keeps on complaining that he's hungry. I'm making lunch since I can't find anything edible, you want something?" Spain asked smiling.

"I will never understand how you get used to this kind of stuff. I'll go cook with you."

"If its food you want you should leave it to me!" France declared.

"No, you stay there. With Prussia. Its children we are talking about." I shooed him away from the kitchen.

Spain got ready with the utensils while I got ready with the ingredients. We decided to make something easy to eat since the one eating will be children. We went for macaroni and cheese, which was my suggestion assuming that children love them. After finally done with the cooking, Spain carried the big pot of macaroni and cheese while I carried tower of bowls and spoons into the shipwreck like room.

"Guys~ lunch time!" I declared in a cheery voice as I put down the bowls and spoons.

"Finally!" Prussia was the happiest one.

He ran to Spain and inhaled the scent. He grabbed a bowl from me and was ready to get some.

"Ah, ah, ah Prussia! The children first." I waved my index finger in front of him.

"Fine." Prussia groaned.

"Pasta!" Italy chirped as soon as he saw macaroni.

After filling all the bowls with macaroni and cheese, it was finally peaceful. Everyone was eating quietly. Most of them at least. France was spoon feeding Canada because he insisted, Spain tried to spoon feed Romano but ended up being head butted, Prussia was begging for more and I was eating my share with little Russia on my lap.

"Okay, wait here guys!" I winked at Spain and went to the kitchen.

I brought back a simple decorated cake. 'Happy birthday America!' was written on it with red, blue and white icing. I put it on the table and lit the candle.

"It's a little late but happy birthday America." I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"I want one too~" France poked his cheek.

"No."

"No wonder you guys spent so much time in the kitchen." Prussia put on his trademark smirk.

We sang 'Happy Birthday' together and let America blow the candle. Everyone clapped and said happy birthday in their languages.

"Thank you! I never thought my birthday would be celebrated! Usually only England made me a cake which I never ate!" America looked very happy.

I cut the cake into pieces and distributed to each one of them. We ate happily and played some games.

After lunch and a little celebrating, thank God, most of them went to sleep. I actually succeeded on making the most trouble-some ones, Korea, Denmark and America to sleep by singing my favourite lullaby. Now, everyone was asleep, including France, Spain and Prussia. Only Russia was awake.

"Not sleeping Russia?"

"No. I don't find sleeping that useful da?" Russia smiled sweetly.

"Don't lie~ I know you want to sleep! Look at your heavy eyes!"

"I want to keep you a company…"

"Well, how about we sleep together? So I will have company?" I patted my lap gesturing him to sleep on it.

Russia smiled and nodded. He climbed up the couch and rested his head on my lap. I stroked his platinum blonde hair humming 'Maru Kaite Chikyuu'. Seconds later, he was in deep sleep. I decided to wait for the rest to come back. _Maybe, they'll come back tonight… I guess I'll have time to sleep until they come back… _I yawned and slowly drifted off.

**Me: Aw, aren't the chibis so cute?**

**France: Indeed they are~ especially my little Canada!**

**Me: Rae you a pedo or something?**

**France: You're hurting me! *Dramatic poses***

**Me: I was just kidding. *mumbles* but seriously, you look like one.**

**England: Finally! A bloody chapter with victimizing me!**

**Me: The others need some spotlight too y'know.**

**Prussia: The awesome me wants a whole chapter about me!**

**Me: Yes, liebe. I would love to. What do you think of the chapter Reader-san? I hope you liked it! Leave me a review! I love em' so much :D**


	18. More!

Chapter 18

More?

_**Disclaimer: I don't Hetalia and whatsoever. I only own this story.**_

**Norway: What do you mean 'more'?**

**Me: You'll find out later.**

**Norway: You are really making us your puppets aren't you?**

**Me: Smart. But at least you guys are having fun too right?**

**Norway: No way in hell.**

**England: That bloody girl made me do the worst!**

**Me: You **_**enjoyed **_**it. *smirks***

**England: *mumbles* whatever.**

**Prussia: So is this chapter about me? **

**Me: Nein. Sorry, maybe some other time?**

**Prussia: *puppy pouts***

**Me: Don't you **_**dare**_** make that face in front of me!**

**Prussia: *making it even cuter***

**Me: I'm going to invade your vital regions….**

**Prussia: WEST! *sprints***

**Me: Enjoy the chapter guys! And it seems that you guys like chibi-fied nations so I'll make thing stay like this for one more chapter. And uh, sorry of the OCCness of Hong Kong, Vietnam and Taiwan. I don't know them very well.**

"(Name)?" Spain shook me waking me up from my nap.

"What?" I mumbled not letting my eyes open.

"We need your help…."

"What is it now?" I growled and stood up slowly making sure Russia didn't wake up.

"You might want to see it yourself." Spain went to the kitchen.

I slowly lifted Russia's head and put a pillow under it. I walked to the kitchen and saw France watching the Prussian warily. Spain leaned on the counter sighing. The Prussian had an ice cream cup on his head and he was sitting on the floor, legs folded. He was chewing on the ice cream spoon as if it was the most delicious candy. As soon as he noticed me, he jumped up and glomped me. That's weird, isn't it supposed to be me glomping him? I'm the fangirl.

"Pr-Prussia?" I blinked.

"(Name)! Let's play!" he rubbed his cheeks against mine.

"What happened?" I shot my eyes at Spaniard and French.

"We don't know, mon cher. We are suspecting that it was actually a potion that Angleterre made. Gil was the first one to wake up. When I went to the kitchen he was already like this." France sighed and shrugged.

"He is exactly like a little child again!" Spain pointed out.

"France~" Prussia smiled cutely "Am I cute?"

"Oui. Very cute. Now you behave yourself and I will give you a reward."

"Yay~" Prussia chirped and ran out.

"I'll take care of this, mon cher. You both take care of the others." France ordered.

Everyone was awake now. They all played around, not breaking anything at least. Courtesy of Spain and me. While putting all the stuff back to their places, the door bell rang. _Finally they're back. _I walked to the door and happily opeded it hoping to see someone adult in front. Thank God! Hungary stood in front of me, I looked down and saw two little boys and a little girl. I assumed it was Switzerland, Austria and Liechtenstein. Of course I knew. I know what they all look like when they are still small!

"Hey guys. If you're looking for England, he's not here. He'll come back soon though. Maybe." I said boredly.

"I can't believe this happened! He shall take responsibility for everything!" Austria hissed pushing his glasses.

"Now, now we should all be patient and wait." Hungary patted his head.

I hummed in agreement and invited them in. Spain and France looked dumbstruck when they saw three more little nations joining our daycare center today. Even after having an hour of sleep, I still felt tired. It was my shift to look after the most troublesome ones which were Denmark and Korea. I was carrying Denmark while I chased down Korea who was chasing Japan.

"KOREA! Come back here! Japan doesn't want to be groped by you!" I swung my arms down but failed to capture that little rascal.

"Japan's breasts are mine da-ze~" Korea laughed.

Japan had no comment and kept on trying to find a place to hide from his dangerous brother. I made a sudden turn to the left and cut him from the left. He stopped and stepped back. Before he could accelerate away from me, I dove down and wrapped him around my arm.

"Got you~" I panted.

"(Name)'s breasts are mine da-ze!" my face turned bright red as soon as I felt something groping my chest.

I instantly pushed the both away and put my arms in front of my chest blushing.

"You little perverted rascal!" I hissed.

"Thanks Korea! I'm free from that crazy chick!" Denmark chuckled and ran off with Korea.

_They may be young but their minds are not. No matter how cute they look, I've had enough of this shit. I'm no trained babysitter! _It seemed like that line of patience just snapped. I dashed to them and caught them by their collars. I lifted them up and gave my best scowl.

"You both are. Going. To. Behave." (E/C) eyes darkened.

"Y-yes.' They both cowered.

"Good. I'll give you candies if you behave properly." I nodded in acknowledgement and put them down.

"Candies~" they both chirped.

I felt a small tug on my (favorite colour) dress. I looked down and found little Liechtenstein looking at me with her big green eyes.

"What is it hun?" I smiled.

"Um, I was just wondering if you could I could get some snacks. I feel hungry." Liechtenstein pointed to her little mouth.

_So cute! _"Of course you can!" I lifted her up and squeezed her.

"Hey! Put her down!" I heard a little shout form behind.

"I'm just giving her a hug Vash. No worries."

"You are hugging her to hard! She is fragile! How if you break her bones?"

"I'm not a monster…." I sweatdropped "Okay, how about you take your sister to brother France or Spain and ask for a snack?"

"_I want snacks brother." Liechtenstein smiled nodding._

"Fine. But you are not going anywhere near that perverted bastard." Vash huffed.

Finally, it was my shift to look after the calmest of the calmest! I skipped to Germany who was actually wiping Prussia's mouth with a napkin. Its was so cute yet weird! _Germany is the only one that doesn't need to be looked after huh? _Sweden was fast asleep so I decided not to disturb him. I sat down in front of the Asian countries. Taiwan was drawing a pink flower while Vietnam watched her helping her with the colouring. Hong Kong sitting there staring at the floor blankly. God knows what he was thinking. This guy barely gives emotion! He's just like Norway!

"Hong Kong? What are you doing?" tilted my head.

"Nothing much." He said dryly.

_Well, this is going to be hard._

"So! How's it been between you and China?" I asked trying to sound gleeful.

"Its okay. I still try to stop him from making stuff with copyright though." Hong Kong shrugged.

"Hey! I'm done with the drawing!" Taiwan shoved the paper in front of Hong Kong "Vietnam helped out too!"

"Its very beautiful you guys!" I smiled.

"Its nice." Hong Kong said dryly. _Does he mean it or not?_

"Thanks! I'm going to make more!" Taiwan took out the pencil and drew some more.

"Alright you guys stay here and behave. Hong Kong, be sure to watch your sisters." He only nodded.

France never let Canada go. This time, Canada was sitting on France's lap reading a book and France was enjoying the moment.

"Please tell me that's an appropriate book France."

"Oui! Of course it is! I'm just teaching him how to hit on girls! You know teach him some pick up lines. And maybe some other stuff….." I rubbed my temples and snatched the book away.

"That is not appropriate!" I growled.

"He has an adult mind! Its just his body!" France shrugged.

"I'm not letting Canada's innocence fly away!"

I marched away to the kitchen to grab some drink. America was climbing up the stool trying to get a grip of the jar labeled 'cookies'. When he reached to top, he wobbled and was groping the air hoping he would gain balance. I sprinted across the kitchen and reached there just in time. America fell into my hands and I hugged him close as my heart pounded against my ribcage.

"A-America….. Oh my God…" I panted.

"Thanks (name)!" America flashed his cute smile.

"Never. Do. That. AGAIN!" America winced at my loud voice "You are in this small body! You might get serious injuries!"

"I'm sorry… I just wanted some food…." America looked down.

"Then you could have just told me! Or France! Or Spain!" I sighed "Come on let's get you some food. I doubt that anything inside there is edible anyways."

I gave America to France when I saw him teaching Canada inappropriate things again. Everything seems to be in control. But I feel like I was forgetting something. Right. I looked for Spain and found him in the second floor with Romano on his right arm and his left hand holding Prussia's.

"Hola (name)! Everything fine?" Spain asked cheerfully.

"Yep. Is he feeling any….. better?" I looked at Prussia who was still smiling childishly.

"Not really." Spain shrugged while Romano tugged his shirt "Oh, can you take Romano to the bathroom? I think I know what will turn Prussia back!" Spain put Romano down.

"Sure."

"I can go myself, damn it!" Romano gave Spain a punch.

"Okay. I'll just lead you there." I took Romano's hand and pulled him downstairs.

Romano went inside the toilet and shut it close. I heard some grunting and 'tsk's.

"Romano, can you do it?" I shouted.

"Y-yes! Damn! F-fucking-" Romano's voice muffled through the door.

"Don't worry! I'll call France! I understand that you would be embarrassed if I was the one who help you! Wait here!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL THAT PERVERTED WINE BASTARD!" Romano shouted but I didn't hear as I was already gone.

France smirked widely when I told him what I needed him to do.

"Ohonhonhon~ Don't worry, mon cher~ leave it to moi!" France winked and walked away.

I smiled and plopped down the couch until everything came back together.

"Oh shit… what have I done? FRANCE!" I gasped and hurried over the bathroom.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Romano's voice was loud and clear from the toilet door.

"Ohonhonhon~ I won't hurt you~" I heard France's creepy chuckle. I could almost taste the lust in that voice.

"Lovino! Wait! I'll go there!" I banged the door.

"NO! Don't come in you stupid ragazza! France! GET. AWAY!"

The other little nations gathered around looking concerned because of all the shouting.

"You guys, go back! Its just a little fight. Don't worry." I smiled.

The nations nodded and trotted away. The moment they all cleared up, I banged the door again.

"FRANCE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I warned. _Shit, its locked! _"SPAIN!"

"What's the matter (name)?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh, nothing Hungary…."

"Let me in. I will handle France." Hungary pushed you away and simply crashed opened the door revealing the….. scene.

Hungary whipped out her prized frying pan and smashed it right on France's face, knocking him out. Romano fell down and he was in tears.

"You okay Romano?" Hungary asked.

"Never. Call. That. Bastard. EVER!" Romano sniffled and stormed out.

"Thank you Hungary."

"No prob."

It was noon and the others haven't come back yet. Spain and Prussia came back though. Prussia was still in the same condition, which was becoming a problem. He acted more childish than the other little nations.

"What happened to him?" Hungary looked at how Prussia was acting.

"I don't know. Some ice cream did it." I shrugged.

"Hungary!" Prussia ran to Hungary and hugged her.

WHACK! One hit K.O. Hungary's frying pan was mighty afterall. Spain and I sweatdropped seeing him on the floor knocked out. Spain dragged him to the couch where France was also placed. They looked like two dead people.

One by one, the other nations before came back. But not England or Norway.

"Aiyah. Where is England aru?" China huffed.

"I bet they'll be here soon…" I sighed.

All of us jumped when England banged the door open.

"We found the way to turn them back!" he declared.

**TBC!**

**AN: I'm sorry if it was a little boring. I had no more ideas, and the chapter was too short! Its 12 PM and I'm super sleepy… but I do hope you enjoyed it and see you I the next chappie!**

**Review please? Make a girl happy?**


	19. The good news is

Chapter 19

The good news is…

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story**_

**Me: I wish I owned you guys…**

**England: That would be hell.**

**Me: Heaven for me~ anyways, guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites and alerts and what else? I just feel so happy to see the reviews over 40! And also the favourites! Thanks so much guys, I feel loved **

**Prussia: I still wonder why people like this….**

**Me: Its fun!**

**Everyone: No….**

**Me: Fine, fine… let's just get back to the story.**

"We found the way to turn them back!" England burst in.

All the adults quickly lighten up upon hearing the news. England carried in a thick, old book.

"You can't do something as simple as that…" Norway sighed in disbelief.

"Shut up you bloody git. I already had the thought but I just needed to make sure. And al-" England scowled.

"Whatever." Norway cut him off.

"Guys! On with it!" I put my hands on my hips not believing how immature England and Norway were acting.

We gathered all the chibi-fied nations on the basement as England prepared for everything. He ordered us to arrange them in a big circle. This was hard job. Why? No one keeps still. The only one who keeps still would probably be only Germany, Japan and Hong Kong. We all stood back and let England and Norway do their thing. England started mumbling some words and a glowing circle formed around the small nations.

"You might want to cover your eyes." Norway simply said.

England shouted a word which I didn't quite catch. A flash of light appeared as I covered my eyes bracing for the impact. Slowly I opened my eyes to see if everything was normal again.

"Ve! I'm back!" Italy looked at his both hands.

"Ah! So much better!" America stretched his arms up.

My face turned beet red upon seeing all the hot men in front of me… naked…. So was Hungary, but her eyes were locked on Austria who was trying to cover his body. Switzerland really didn't care much about himself, he just gave his all covering his sister up. And France, well, he had his rape face on. Spain was holding his nose to prevent nosebleeding from looking at Romano. Japan could barely move, his face was as red as Spain's ripest tomato.

"G-guys, y-you might w-wanna c-cover up…." I said covering my eyes.

"Ve~ Germany! We are back!" Italy ran to Germany.

"Stay away!"

"JUST GO AND COVER UP!" even though I was a fangirl, seeing them face to face… naked, was too much. Not to mention a lot at once.

Japan was the first to go out. In fact he was gone long a while ago. The Austria stormed out along with Switzerland who was covering Liechtenstein with a curtain. England dragged America while Germany dragged Italy. Norway kicked Denmark out of the room. Everyone left until I was the only one left in the room. I realized I was alone when I opened my eyes.

~timeskip~

"As the hero, I will make a party to celebrate this!" America declared.

Everyone averted their eyes from America. Even I didn't want to eat one of his cakes… I remembered how they look in the anime. It won't be different here. Everyone crossed their fingers hoping the obnoxious nation not to force them.

"A-America, we all feel so tired… why don't we just go home and take a rest now?" I proposed.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe next time!" America said thoughtfully.

Everyone 'phew'ed and some mouthed 'thank you' to me in different languages.

"So, where am I going to stay tonight?" I bit my lip knowing that they wouldn't really want to have a stranger at their house.

"You can come with me." Germany smiled.

"Ve~ you can come to my house and sleep with me!" Italy flailed his arms.

"Idiot, I'm sleeping there too!"

"Then you can sleep together with me and fratello, (name)!"

"I wouldn't mind if you stay at my house again." Japan smiled slightly.

"You said you were tired, you can sleep on my bed and I can sleep on the couch." England suggested.

"Dude! You can totally sleep in my house! You can also play games with me!" America put his thumbs up.

"Why not visit the Nords once for a while?" Denmark grinned.

"I don't mind if you come along aru!"

"Or you could always sleep with moi~"

"Bloody frog, that'll put her innocence in danger."

"Oh now Angleterre~ who ma-"

"SHUT UP!"

_They actually want me to live with them? _To be honest, I have never felt so… loved before. I was never the Madonna in school. Even finding a partner was difficult since my bestfriend was not in my class. Who wanted me? Why would they want me?

"(Name)? Don't cry! Germany! (Name)'s crying ve! Don't be sad!" Italy panicked.

"N-no, I-I'm not s-sad." I wiped my tears "I'm j-just s-so happy!" I smiled despite my tears trickling down my cheeks non-stop.

I sniffed and rubbed my nose. I was confused in whom to go with.

"I think I want to go with Russia. I've always wanted to hang out with you and the Baltic. I also want to get to know your sisters better!" I grinned "If that's okay for you that is…"

"Of course its okay da! As long as you will become one with me!"" Russia put on his childish smile.

"I will visit your houses too though! Its not like I'm leaving tomorrow!"

England glanced at Norway receiving a nod from the Norwegian.

"(N-name)…." England licked his lips "W-we, also found a way to… re-return you b-back…."

All the nations' eyes widened, even Italy opened his eyes.

"What?" I simply said as if England's words were not registered in my brain.

**AN: Okay, first I want to apologize for the late update! *cough*andcrappychappie*cough* Moreover, this chapter is so short! I'm so sorry… you guys have no idea how much homework the teachers are throwing at me. Imagine! Six homework due on the same day? **

**Okay putting that aside, maybe some of you have noticed that I'm ending this fic soon. In fact, I plan to end it in the next chapter. So, the problem is, I don't know which ending I should take. So, I decided its best to ask the readers. I have two choices: Stay or go home. Each of them will have a little surprise (if you think it is anyway). So, which one do you guys want? Do you want to stay with them forever or go home?**

**Oh and, my friend, Gilbertbeilschmidtsgirl, is needing OCs. She is making Capitals. So you guys get to be Capitals! I'm thinking of taking Hamburg… since Berlin is taken… Here's the list of the taken ones:**

**London**

**Berlin**

**Minsk**

**Moscow**

**Ottowa**

**Paris**

**Washington D.C (D.C for short)**

**Beijing**

**Tokyo**

**Athens**

**Kiev**

**Madrid**

**Edinburgh**

**Dublin**

**Cardiff...every other capital/state is open.**

**The story is not up yet. But if you are interested, please contact Gilbertbeilschmidtsgirl! She'll appreciate it! **

**Don't forget to review! And please help me… I'm having a really hard time to decide the ending. Maybe I'll make a sequel, who knows? Oh yeah, I'm going to make a new fic, requested by Gilbertbeilschmidtsgirl. It's going to be about Pirate!Hetalia~ So, see you in the next chapter!**


	20. Goodbye? Ending 1

Chapter 20

Goodbye?

**AN: HI guys! Here we are in the last chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait! Oh, and I'm going to make both the endings. I also so want to thank you all for reading until here. All you reviews, favourites and alerts means so much for me! After all the chapters we are fina-**

**England: Finally! This bloody fic is going to finish!**

**Me: Hey! Don't cut me when I'm saying my author notes! And don't put that face on you Iggy! I know you are not happy about this!**

**England: What are you saying? I've been your victim for the past chapters!**

**Me: *sigh* you should really honest with your feelings once in a while you know…. Okay, anyways this is it! **

"What?" all I could do was blink. Nothing else.

"You heard him, (name). We found out a way to get you back to your world." Norway repeated.

_Go back? I'm supposed to happy… right? But why? Why am I feeling so sad? My mind is telling: stay! But what about my parents? (Best friend(s)' name)? _The thoughts rushed through my mind. I had two choices. Yes or no. To go back or to stay. Italy gasped when Germany explained to him.

"Bella! Please don't go! Its so fun with you around here!" Italy pleaded "I will make you my family! You can stay with me forever! Right fratello?"

"Chigi… y-yeah, (name)… I guess you are the most normal person around… so… stay." Romano averted his eyes while blushing.

"I-I… don't know…" I bit my lip thinking hard.

All the nations' face was flustered. So were mine's. After all these months, not just I met my favourite characters, I have made bonds with them. Almost unbreakable bonds. Ever since I came here, I have never felt so happy and I have never been so happy for waking up every morning and start a new day. Never. They made feel so loved. And after all the craziness we went through, who could ever forget that? But then, is it worth it… staying here…. Forever?

"I-if I get back… can I visit here… again?" I asked warily.

England looked at me and shook his head sadly. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. I was never used in answering such hard choices. The hardest choice I had ever made was probably to eat canteen food or not eat at all.

Suddenly, the thought came into my mind. _Who else can give me this kind of happiness?_

"I think she needs time to think." Prussia pointed out.

"Ja, this is not an easy choice." Germany nodded.

"…. What do you mean its not an easy choice?" England scoffed "who doesn't want to go back home and reunite with their family?"

"How dare you say that!" Spain hissed "Don't you remember all the memories you and (name) shared all this time? She has become a part of us! Or at least, I consider her _my _family now!" Spain pulled me to his chest.

England's eyes widened obviously defeated. He looked down and gritted his teeth.

"I… I also want to stay you bloody git…." England said in a shaky voice "Because, the bloody girl has made me fall in love with her."

Everyone's eyes widened and kept their mouths agape. I gasped hearing this and surprised at the same time. Tears bubbled on my eyes as a smile graced on my lips. Spain's face showed disappointment. But he shook his head and spun me to the point that his very beautiful emerald eyes met my (E/C) ones.

"(Name), ever since the day we worked together. I never stopped thinking about you. I may not look like it but, te quiero."

Okay, this was certainly unexpected. Suddenly, I was pulled from Spain. It was Canada. He looked kind of angry and he was blushing. He held me close to him.

"I-I l-love (N-name)! A-and I w-will always d-do! I-I bet y-you g-guys a-are j-just bluffing!" I had never seen Canada say things like that. Even though he still stuttered. A lot.

"Kesese~ don't kid with me birdie!" Prussia pulled my arm, but Canada never let go my other one "(Name), I doubt that you remembered drinking beer from my mouth. But for me, that was one of the most awesome thing a girl has ever done to me."

The others just looked at each other and nodded. They left the five of us in the living room. They were all glaring at each other as if they were four lions and I was the only prey. All I could do was stay there and keep silent because I have completely no clue in what's going on.

"You bloody gits, let her go." England demanded.

"I-I don't think s-so! Sh-she's mine!" Canada furrowed his brows.

Prussia took this chance and pulled me into a hug "Kesese~ I bet (name) would choose the awesome me than all of you!" Prussia smirked and pecked my lips making my face completely red.

"Prussia! What the hell? I thought we were friends!" Spain hissed.

"Eh? Right, how about we share her?" Prussia's smirk grew wider if possible. Just what the heck was he thinking?

"What kind of decision is that!" England growled.

"Um… But I-"

"(name) who do you choose?" England cut you off.

"B-but-"

"Of course the awesome me!"

"I thought we were going to share!"

"I-I d-don't think t-that's a g-good idea…"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted making them flinch "Look, I haven't even decided whether to go home or stay!"

"R-right…" they all said sadly.

"Just… just give me one night. I'll tell you tomorrow morning. First thing I wake up okay?"

I also announced this to the others and they all agreed. They all went home and I ended up staying in England's. I changed to my night gown and lay on the bed in England's room. The only sound I could hear is the ticking of the wall clock. _They really meant it? Why would they want me to stay anyway? Aren't I a pest the first day? Stupid…. Do I even want to go back? _All the memories for the past months flashed in my mind as I closed my eyes. A smile graced my lips as I slowly drifted away. I almost went to dream world until I heard the door click. I looked up and saw England on the door.

"Do you want to sleep here instead? I have no problem sleeping on the couch as I told you."

"No…" despite the darkness, I could tell he was blushing.

He walked up to the bed and sat down beside me. He slowly leaned on me and moved his lips close to my ear.

"I want to sleep with you tonight. Without a borderline. I would like to spend your last moments with me… if its okay with you." He whispered almost so seductively.

I smiled and cupped his cheeks pulling his face to look at me "of course I'm okay with it."

England smiled and sighed in relief. I opened the blanket and he went inside. He held me by my waist and he nuzzled on my shoulder. Seconds later, he was already asleep. I sighed smiling at him as I stroked his scruffy blonde hair until I heard some mumbling. I leaned in closer to him to hear what he was saying.

"… go…. Please… on't… go…" even if I couldn't hear it clearly I knew what he said.

I grinned and hugged him "I'm not going anywhere."

~timeskip~

The bright sunlight made my eyes flicker open. I rubbed my eyes and got up stretching my arms. I scratched my head and finally gained full consciousness. Around the bed were all the nations… all the nations?

"G-guys! What are you doing here?" I jumped back.

"Ve! I really want to hear your decision!" Italy hugged me.

Everyone nodded.

"Yes, I have decided." I nodded.

All the nations swallowed hard waiting for my decision. I stood up from the bed and took a deep breath.

"I will stay." I smiled as they all embraced me.

After we were all done with the hugging, I realized someone was missing. After they all cleared out, there he was. England stood before me. He suddenly got on one of his knees and he took my right hand.

"(Full name), now that I have realized that I love you with all my heart, I have to ask you this, "England's eyes were filled with seriousness "Will you become my Capital?"

I gasped hearing this. The other nations cheered as England waited eagerly for my answer. I smiled not bothering the tears welling up on my eyes.

"Yes!" I hugged England tightly.

"I will get her someday!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Never in bloody hell." England smiled and hugged me back.

"Looks, like I will have to try harder next time." Spain sighed.

"Y-yes…." Canada said silently.

So, since that day onwards, I became England's main capital, London. Sometimes, Prussia would try and snatch me away from England. Life was now perfect. There was not one day I regret living on.

The end

**AN: So? What do you think? This story ended up being EnglandxReader XD you guys don't mind… right? Do you think it was a nice surprise? Well, I will be writing the other ending in the next chapter. So I'll see you there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to leave a review~**


	21. Back to reality Ending 2

Chapter 20.2

Back to reality

_**Disclaimer: I own nada~**_

**AN: Hello again! Here we are in the last chapter of my Not Just a Dream! I want to thank you all of you who have read until this very chapter. I'm so happy to see 37 favs and 36 alerts. Not to mention I got a total of 53 reviews! You are all awesome I tell ya! Ich liebe euch alle! I'm really glad that this fic have made a lot of people happy but it has to end here… So, enjoy this final chapter!**

"What?" all I could do was blink. Nothing else.

"You heard him, (name). We found out a way to get you back to your world." Norway repeated.

_Go back? I'm supposed to happy… right? But why? Why am I feeling so sad? My mind is telling: stay! But what about my parents? (Best friend(s)' name)? _The thoughts rushed through my mind. I had two choices. Yes or no. To go back or to stay. Italy gasped when Germany explained to him.

"Bella! Please don't go! Its so fun with you around here!" Italy pleaded "I will make you my family! You can stay with me forever! Right fratello?"

"Chigi… y-yeah, (name)… I guess you are the most normal person around… so… stay." Romano averted his eyes while blushing.

"I-I also want you to stay…. (N-name)…." Canada said sadly.

"Yes, chica! Please stay! You can live in my house! Forever is fine!" Spain exclaimed.

My head pounded as they all pleaded for my stay. It was hard to believe that the all wanted me to stay. After what trouble I caused for them. But then…. This is not… home… technically at least. How if my parents are worried sick of me? How if my school kicked me out for being absent for so long? How can I continue my education? Without realizing it, a tear escaped my eyes. I looked at England and stared at him as if the answer was on his face. He hadn't spoken since then. He was the only one who didn't say he wanted me to stay. _You know what… If he says he wants me to stay… I'll stay no matter what. Say you want me to say Arthur. Say you want me to live with you forever! I want to be together with you always… because I fell in love with you._

"A-Arthur…" I sobbed.

Everyone looked at England giving him the 'say-it' look. England just stared at the floor biting his lip. _Why is he thinking so hard? Don't you love me…. Arthur? _

"You should go back." England finally said.

Everyone gasped. I looked at him in pain and burst out in tears.

"What the fuck England?" Prussia spat.

"She… She needs to go home." England avoided looking at me "Her family and friends would miss her."

"You piece of-" Prussia lifted his fist to punch England. England just stood there bracing for it.

"Its her choice. She will decide" America grabbed Prussia's arm.

"W-why? I-I love you! You bloody idiot!" I punched England's chest.

"Well, I don't. If you decide to stay you have plenty of rooms to sleep in. I don't want a pest in my house so for me, I would prefer if you go back." England simply said.

"I HATE YOU!" I slapped across England's face leaving it a big red mark.

I stormed out of the house and slammed the door. I ignored the calls from the others and walked away.

~England's POV~

_I'm so sorry, love. I love you too…. But I can't afford seeing you be a country. Bloody rules. _I didn't feel the pain on my cheeks. Maybe it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. My chest is being stabbed my daggers right now. It would be best if she forgot all about us and live safely rather than being a country. Knowing the chances of surviving as such a small, undeveloped country would be very small. I would take care of her… if I don't have a boss.

"Hey, you alright dude?" America put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"We can protect her you know."

"I know. But she wouldn't be able to handle it. Its not easy being a country so suddenly… we were a country since we were born."

"I understand what you mean. Don't you bruder?" Germany nodded.

"Ja, let's just see what she decides upon." Prussia sighed.

Scared for her not coming back, we decided to split and search for her.

~your POV~

_What's the point of staying here? I thought I would stay if England wanted me. Who am I joking? Why would he love me back anyways? He's a country! And I'm just a regular human! _The sun was down. I still walked along the sidewalk not caring where it would take me. I was so happy that I was here. But now, I wish this never happened. It just hurts so much. I wish I can forget. That's not possible. Even when I never meet England and just see him on some paper or screen, I would never forget about him. But now? Now I have seen him in person and even shared moments together. Forgetting him is just… impossible.

The dim lit road doesn't seem to have an end. But who cares? Its like In have a destination anyway. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded me for a while.

"Found you!" great. It was the last person I want to see.

"I have decided."

"… alright. Let's go back and you can announce it to the others."

England brought me back to his house. Everyone was already waiting for me. I took a deep breath and looked down.\

"I have decided to…. Go back."

Italy, burst into tears and wetting Germany's clothes. The others just nodded in disappointment. England… well, why the hell did he look disappointed too? Is he holding back tears? Nah, it probably my eyes trying to comfort me or something.

"Alright then. Tomorrow morning." Norway said and left with the other Nords.

"Wait, I want to go with you." I stopped them.

England gave me a disappointed and hurt look. That's what I see anyways. Denmark smiled and gestured me to come. I walked to him and we left England's house.

~timeskip~

We finally arrived to the Nordic mansion. It was huge and all but I was not in the mood to get all excited. I just stayed quite for the whole journey even when they tried to talk to me. When they did, I would just hum, shake my head or nod. I even heard Denmark say I was more quite an intimidating than Sweden.

"So, you can stay here." Denmark opened the door for me "Norge can sleep with Iceland today."

I nodded and went inside the room. I looked around to explore a little in Norway's room. It was simple and neat. There was a bookshelf filled with magic books and fairytales.

"So, uh, call us if you need anything." Denmark smiled.

I nodded again and Denmark closed the door as quietly as he could. I lied on the bed staring at the ceiling. _I'm going back tomorrow mom, dad… _

~timeskip~

I opened my eyes and sat up lazily. I set my feet on the ground and walked outside of the room. I walked along the corridor and heard some noise. In the living room, all the Nordics were seated on the table having breakfast.

"You're awake!" Denmark gave a sad smile "come have breakfast!"

"I don't need one. I'll just go take a shower and we can leave."

Their faces were plastered with sad look. Including Sweden. Although it looked scary instead. I turned o the hot water and let it wet my whole body. I was hoping that the water was warm enough to prevent me from feeling my tears trickling down my cheeks. Yes, rather than suffering from this broken heart, I rather go away and at least try to forget… I dried my body and hair and put on some clothes.

The five of them were waiting for me outside. I went in the car and Denmark drove. I watched the passing scenery as my head was only thinking of the moments I had with England. Bastard. Why can't he just get out of my mind and leave me alone? The journey seemed to be so fast. I was drove to Germany's house. Norway led us to the garden where I was when I got here.

Everyone was already gathered there. I smiled and tried to act cheerful by hugging them one by one.

"I'm going to miss you!" Italy bawled as he squeezed me.

"Yes, I will too…" I couldn't help but cry.

"Don't forget the awesome me okay?" Prussia smirked but there was something on his face that told me he was very sad.

"Of course I won't!"

"I-I wish I could come with y-you…" Canada said sadly.

"I wish I could stay here too."

I hugged all of them and went to the last person.

"Even if you don't love me, I will always do. No matter what I do to forget you." I gave a crooked smile to England.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I gave him a soft peck on the cheeks "I'm sorry if it hurt yesterday."

"Its okay…" I swear, he was holding back tears.

Norway and England stared to chant things and a glowing white circle formed around me. The ring was glowing brightly and it dispersed to shimmering dust. I floated on the air but my eyes were locked on England. Tears wouldn't stop rolling down my cheeks. Slowly, my vision was getting blurry. I took one last look at all of them. _England's saying something to me? I… love… you… _My eyes widened at this. I smiled and my tears turned to tears of joy. I shouted 'I love you' back but my voice never came out. With that, my vision turned completely black.

I awoke at my alarm. I lazily turned it off and rubbed my eyes. _Did something happen? _My chest… not knowing why, I felt really… happy but there was big hole in my heart. I jumped when my mom banged the door open.

"Come on young lady! You don't want to be late in your first day of your new school!"

"Yes, yes!"

I quickly got ready for the day. It was my first day in my new school. What was the name again? Right, Gauken Hetalia! Its an odd name for a school but something tells me the school is going to be awesome!

~timeskip~

I got to my class and sat on the corner of the class. I was never the type to call out someone and try to introduce myself. It was still five minutes until the class starts. I decided to flip my notebook to a blank page and doodled on it. A shadow darkened my view. I looked up to see a boy with blonde scruffy hair, captivating emerald eyes and with a unusually very thick eyebrows. But he was very, very gorgeous.

"Do you mind if I sit beside you?" the British accent he spoke in almost melt me.

"N-no, You can sit!" I stood up blushing.

"Wonderful! Tell me your name, love." The boy smiled as he put his bad on the table and sat down.

"M-my name's (First name)! (Full name)!"

"That is a very beautiful name. I'm Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you, (name)" he smiled.

"N-nice to meet you too!"

There's just something, something that makes me want to stay with this man… forever.

~years later~

"Oh my God! You. Look. Gorgeous!" Elizabeta squealed.

"You guys look so gorgeous too!" I clapped my hands together "And these corset is killing me! I can barely breathe!"

I was wearing a puffy, white bridal dress chosen by yours truly. It was strapless and it was a little hard to walk on it since it was so long, not to mention it has a pretty long tail as the design. But everyone loved it, so did I. But he hadn't seen this yet. I hope he likes it too.

"Of course! If it wasn't for the bride who chose the bridesmaid and maid of honor dress it won't be as beautiful! And the corset was not pulled to the maximum…." Mei smiled.

"Congratulations, (name). Your day has finally arrived!" Lili took my hand.

"I hope you will always be happy with him." Lien smiled.

"Thank you guys!" I hugged them.

Lien, Lili and Mei were my bridesmaid while Eliza was my maid of honor. Who else would other than my best friends?

"Woah, you look awesome, (name)!" Gilbert wolf whistled "If he hadn't proposed to you sooner, you're so mine right now!"

"H-he's going to be angry if he h-hears that…" Matthew laughed.

"You look very beautiful tonight, mademoiselle." Francis purred

"Aren't you supposed to be assisting him?" I raised my brow as my bridesmaid and maid of honor fixed my hair and veil.

"Pfft, Yao and Ivan can handle him." Gilbert shrugged "I wanted to see the awesome bride!"

"Hey, dudes! Get ready!" Alfred called for the groomsmen, bridesmaid and maid of honor. He was the best man.

My parents came in and hugged me. My father and I went to outside and got ready to walk along the aisle. I wrapped my arms around him as I took a deep breath. The 'wedding march' started and the doors were opened revealing the whole church. And there he was. Standing there with his cute smile. I smiled as I walked slowly looking at everyone standing. The groomsmen and the bridesmaid were all standing in a line in the side. My father let go off me as I walked up that one stair and stood beside my husband-to-be, Arthur Kirkland. I grabbed his hand and we met each other's eyes, smiling at each other.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, love." Arthur leaned in and whispered.

"You are the most handsome man I have ever met~" I chirped.

"Alright, we shall begin." The priest cleared his throat.

After all the babble, the moment has finally come.

"Will you, Arthur Kirkland, take (full name) as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Arthur smiled at me and held my hand tighter.

"And you, (full name), take Arthur Kirkland as you lawfully wedded husband?"

I grinned widely and thrust the bouquet up in the air "HELL I DO!" the priest sweatdropped and coughed to his hand lightly.

"As wild as ever huh, love?" Arthur chuckled.

Peter, Arthur's little brother, came to us and held up the red velvet pillow with two silver rings on it. Arthur smiled and put it on my finger. I did the same to him. They were a perfect match and it perfectly fit our fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest.

I threw my hands around Arthur neck and gave him a smooth and passionate kiss. Everyone cheered. Feliciano was sobbing on Ludwig's tux and the others clapped their hands and cheered. Even my friend, Berwald was smiling so was Lukas! The bridesmaid and Eliza jumped for joy and the groomsmen and Alfred patted Arthur's back. Arthur suddenly swept me up, carrying me bridal style causing me to let out a little yelp. We all went outside the chapel.

All the women stood behind Arthur and me. I turned around.

"Are you ready?" I got ready to throw the bouquet.

I swung my arms and threw the bouquet as far I could and honestly, I was very strong that it flew away very far. That time, Gilbert was with his best friends, Francis and Antonio.

"I mean, who woul-" a bouquet landed on his hand "isn't this (name)'s bouquet?"

Francis and Antonio's faces went pale as they ran away from Gilbert. Even Gilbert's little yellow pet, Gilbird flew away.

"Hey, where are you guys going?"

Gilbert went pale as he saw a group of women running after him. They looked exactly like a stampede.

"Scheiße…"

Arthur opened the (choice of car) door for me and gestured me to go in. He went in after me, sitting beside me.

"So, will you tell me where you're taking me for honeymoon?"

"Of course, love." Arthur smiled "we're going to England."

I smiled and pecked him on his lips making his face turn beet red.

"I wil have to get used to that." Arthur chuckled.

"No, I like seeing your cute blushing face~" I teased making him blush more "I love you."

"I love you more." Arthur leaned in and kissed me passionately. Now I was the one who blushed.

Now, my life is finally complete. The hole in my heart was now filled. My life seemed perfect now.

The end

**AN: Honestly, I really love this chapter! But it would be better if it was PrussiaXD JK! So, did any of you suspected this? I hope this was a pleasant surprise for you! And I hope you guys liked it and thank you so much for reading until here! I'm sorry for any errors cuz' I'm supposed to sleeping now since its school tomorrow. And also, I'm sorry if there was something wrong with the wedding. I'm not very familiar with it…**

**So, this is the end of the fic, I hope this will be a memorable fic for you guys and I'll see you in my other fics! I'm going to make a new one real soon! Its pirate!hetalia yay! I'm looking forward in writing it~ **

**So, leave your last reviews and tell me what you think! See you guys and thanks once again! Love ya all~**


End file.
